The Ten At Hogwarts
by KaptainKashew
Summary: The Seven (Minus Frank), Thalia, Reyna, Will and Nico go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. There's a new prophecy, and they have to defeat old enemies and new enemies.
1. The Dam New Quest

**Okay, so hi. There's really not much to say, except that Fred isn't dead, Dumbledore isn't dead, Harry Potter people may be OOC since I haven't read the books in a while and this takes place after all the books, they're just re-doing their seventh year because of the whole war thing. Enjoy, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter characters.**

**Percy**

So, today I was just nagging Annabeth like I normally do when Leo decided to drop in and tell me something that probably wasn't good.

"Hey Perce! Chiron wants to meet you and Annabeth at the Big House."

"Got it Leo."

Leo ran off, probably to either get some other people that Chiron wants to meet, or work on building something.

Annabeth and I sat up and started to walk to the Big House with our hands laced together. We heard a sudden high-pitched screaming sound coming from the strawberry fields that sounded like Leo. I guessed that was Leo who was trying to call someone over to the Big House while being annoying, or someone getting revenge on him.

We entered the Big House and I looked around at everyone who was gathered there. Piper and Jason were talking with each other, Thalia was sitting down, her feet up on the pool table and flipping her knife around. Reyna was just sitting, doing nothing. Hazel was glancing at the doorway, probably waiting for someone to show up. Either Nico, Frank or Leo. Maybe all three.

Annabeth and I sat down on the couch together and I put my arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head against my chest as we waited for Chiron to show up, and maybe some other people.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Will, Nico and Leo walked in and Chiron entered as well, beginning to speak.

"I am greatly sorry, but you must go on a quest once again."

To say I was mad was an understatement. I could tell that everyone else was at the very least, a bit mad and annoyed at the whole quest thing.

"An old friend of mine asked me to send ten of our finest demigods to protect a very special wizard in Ho-"

"Wait a second. Did you say WIZARD? As in the pointy hat guys with staffs?" I saw Annabeth glare at me for interrupting, but hey, I was curious since I'd never heard of a wizard before.

"Yes, Percy. Wizard. Hecate blessed four mortals and they are their descendants. They created a magical school where they teach witches and wizards. The school is called Hogwarts."

Obviously, there was laughing at the name. Those wizards really should of expected some people to laugh at it when they decided to name their school Hogwarts.

After a little bit of laughing, Chiron continued.

"You ten will be going on a quest to Britain and pose as students to protect a boy named Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger against Voldemort, an evil wizard. You will stay at the Weasley's home until you start your year at Hogwarts. You will be going to Diagon Alley with them to purchase the supplies you will need for Hogwarts. The currency is different in their world. There are galleaons, knuts and sickles. You have to hide your weapons since it would be rather strange to have swords, daggers and bows with you. Hecate will bless you so you're able to use your wands, which you will get at Diagon Alley, to cast spells. Be at Thalia's Pine at noon tomorrow. Get packing."

Everyone nodded and went off to start packing for their quest at Hogwarts.

Harry

I was staying at the Weasley's house before Hogwarts because Hermione was also staying, and Ron is my best-friend. Right before our list for supplies that we had to for Hogwarts arrived, Mrs. Weasley announced that there would be American exchange students staying with us until the year starts.

I never knew Hogwarts allowed exchange students from America, but it was cool. I was curious and what the students would be like. I was in the living room with Ron and Hermione, so I decided to ask them what they thought the students would be like.

"What do you guys think the American exchange students will be like?"

"I'm not quite sure Harry. Though, it is interesting that they're allowing exchange students. I've never heard of Hogwarts doing that before." That was Hermione, who seemed pretty curious about the whole thing.

The three of them continued to talk, sometimes about the American exchange students and sometimes just about Hogwarts or something else. I heard the doorbell ring and they looked over to the door and found the exchange students standing there when Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

**So, yup, that's it. Don't have much to say here, but I hope you enjoyed that. Bye now!**


	2. The Judo Flip

**Hey, this is the second chapter as you can see, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Hermione**

Hermione saw the Americans, and they seemed to have subconsciously formed a sort of a triangle. At the back, there was a thin, pale boy with black hair and really dark brown eyes that seemed almost black. He was also wearing a skull ring that had rubies for eyes. He was wearing all black muggle clothes and a bead necklace.

The boy next to him looked almost the complete opposite of him. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, a bright orange shirt that CHB on it and the same bead necklace as the boy next to him, but with more beads.

The next girl had spiky, short black hair and she was wearing a shirt that had a Barbie with an arrow sticking out of its head that said, 'Death To Barbie', jeans, a silver bracelet and a silver tiara type thing. Hermione thought the tiara was kind of odd to see matched with the rest of that outfit.

Next was a girl with dark skin, frizzy dark brown hair, eyes that looked like actual gold. She was wearing a purple shirt that said, 'Camp Jupiter', which Hermione was kind of curious about. She was wearing jeans and she had a tattoo on her forearm that said SPQR and had a symbol under it with lines as well.

The girl in front of her had a long braid down her back, the same purple shirt and very dark eyes. The girl also had the tattoo with SPQR, the lines and a symbol.

The next boy had dark skin, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. He was wearing a plain white shirt with suspenders on them. He had oil on his hands and was also wearing a toolbelt and a bead necklace.

This girl had a feather in her choppy, dark brown hair, same orange shirt, jeans, the bead necklace. Her eyes seemed to be changing colors. She was holding hands with a blonde guy, who was wearing a purple shirt, glasses, the tattoo and the bead necklace. He also had a small scar on his upper lip.

Next, was a girl with blonde hair that was up in a messy ponytail paired with stormy gray eyes that seemed to be calculation everything. Like most of the Americans, she was wearing that orange shirt and a bead necklace.

Next to the blonde girl, there was a guy with messy, raven black hair, kind of like Harry's. Again, the orange shirt and the bead necklace. He had a blue ballpoint pen in his hand.

There was some awkward silence with nobody saying anything, so Hermione decided to introduce everything.

"This is Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and I'm Hermione. What are your names?"

The Americans nodded and they started to introduce themselves as well. Hermione noticed that they didn't react at all when they saw Harry, but they were from America, so Hermione shrugged it off and decided that they probably just hadn't heard of him.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson." Raven haired boy.

"Annabeth Chase." Blonde girl.

"Hey, I'm Jason Grace." Blonde boy with the scar.

"Piper Mclean." Choppy dark brown hair.

"Leo Valdez, also known as the Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Super Sized Mcshizzle and Bad Boy Supreme!"

Piper, who was next to him, rolled her eyes and punched Leo's shoulder when he introduced himself. Hermione would have done the same if it was Ron.

"My name is Hazel Levesque." Golden eyed girl.

"Thalia. No last name, just Thalia." The girl with the Death To Barbie shirt.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo." Boy with the skull ring.

"Will Solace, nice to meet you." The other blonde-haired boy.

"I am Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano." The girl with the dark brown braid.

After they finished introductions, Mrs. Weasley started to tell the Americans where they would be sleeping.

"Piper, Hazel, you two will be staying in Ginny's and Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, you're staying with Hermione. Leo, Nico, you're staying with Fred and George. Percy, Jason and Will, you'll be with Ron and Harry."

Everyone nodded and Hermione gestured for Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna to follow her to her room.

**Reyna**

Reyna followed Hermione when she gestured the three of them to follow her so she could show them the room.

They all decided on playing truth or dare, but Reyna knew that she would have to be careful with what she said though. She didn't want to leak any information on their identity. Hermione volunteered to go first for the game.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whats with those bead necklaces most of you have?"

"In a camp we go to, every year we get a bead to add to our necklace."

Hermione nodded and Annabeth did her turn. That went on for a while, and it was now Reyna's turn.

"Truth or dare Hermione?"

"Dare." Hermione responded after a moment of thinking.

"First, do you happen to know how to judo flip someone?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the strange question but nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well your dare is to judo flip Percy."

Hermione nodded after a little bit and she sat up, heading over to where Percy was. Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna followed her, with amused looks on our faces.

She opened the door, headed straight to Percy who was standing and talking with Harry. Hermione judo flipped Percy and he hit the ground with a thump.

"Seriously? Again?"

Thalia went over to her cousin and shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Oh cousin. You really need to learn how to not get judo flipped."

Percy rolled her eyes and stood back up. The two cousins talked for a bit, while Harry raised an eyebrow at no one in particular.

"Again? That's the second time?"

Annabeth shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. But he deserved it."

The girls went back to Hermione's room and Annabeth decided to suggest studying. Hermione immediately agreed and Thalia groaned in annoyance, like she usually did whenever she had to do any type of school.

After a long while of studying, they decided to stop for the night and headed to bed.

**And that's it for the chapter! Bye now. **


	3. The Nickname War

**Third chapter of this thing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter and Heroes of Olympus.**

**Harry**

Harry was wondering when the other time Percy Jackson got judo flipped. It's not like it's a regular occurrence. But he brushed it off and decided not to question it.

In the morning, Harry got dressed and headed to the living room with Ron and Hermione. The Americans were already up and split into two groups. There was Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Leo talking together and then there was Reyna, Thalia, Will and Nico.

The weird thing about it was that whenever Thalia, Will, Nico or Reyna talked about the others, they called them 'The Seven.' It was pretty weird, since there was only six of them, not seven.

Harry went over to Hermione to ask if she knew why that was, but before Harry could speak, she looked up from her book and said something first.

"Have you noticed the weird nicknames they use?"

"No, I haven't. What are they?"

"Thalia calls Percy Kelp Head and Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain. There's also Aquaman, water boy and probably others. Annabeth, whose Wise Girl or Owl Head, Piper is Beauty Queen, Thalia is Pinecone Face, Nico is Death Breath, Corpse, and Neeks, but that one isn't very strange. Jason is blonde superman and Sparky. And those are just the ones I've heard."

Harry just shrugged, though he supposed that it was kind of weird. He just decided that they were inside jokes or something.

"Its probably just inside jokes, Hermione."

"Maybe. But it's still wei- Where are they?"

"What do you mean? They're right where they've been standing."

Harry looked over to where the Americans where, and they were gone. He blinked in surprise and turned back to Hermione.

They decided to check the house for them, but they couldn't find them. We decided to check outside, and we found them, fighting with each other. It was a strange sight to see kids our age and younger fighting.

The Americans looked to be really good with hand to hand combat, which was also weird. Hermione watched them curiously and so did Harry.

Hermione and Harry were standing in the doorway, so the Americans didn't notice them watching. After a while, it looked like they were finishing up the fights so Harry decided that they should probably go back inside.

"Come on, let's go."

Hermione nodded in agreement and the two went back inside the house and started to talk.

"What do you think that whole fighting thing was about, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. They're all very strange. I don't have a clue on why they would know how to fight like that." Hermione seemed a bit frustrated at not knowing.

"We'll have to try to figure it out then. Maybe it was an exercise that their old school had them do, so they didn't just have to rely on their magic."

"Yes, that could be why. But I've never heard of a school teaching combat training without wands."

"Once we get to Hogwarts, we can look through the library for any information."

"Good idea Harry."

They continued talking about different things after they decided to drop the subject of the exchange students.

**Hazel**

Hazel was talking with Frank when Nico and Thalia decided to come up to them and ask if they wanted to do some hand to hand combat practice. We all said yes since it had been a while since they all had a friendly fight together.

We decided on no weapons or powers and we got into pairs of two to start fighting. Hazel was paired with Leo, and she ended up winning the match. She felt like someone was watching her though, so she was a little bit on edge the whole time.

Once everyone finished, they all headed back into the house. Annabeth went to shower first, and the rest of the demigods talked together. Nico and Will were doing a nickname war, and everyone decided to watch.

"Sunshine."

"Death Breath."

"Solar Panel."

"Ghost King."

"Significant Annoyance."

"Neeks."

"Jerk."

"'Jerk', isn't a nickname Corpse Breath." Thalia chimed in.

"It counts though!"

"Oh, no it doesn't,"

"Does to."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Does-"

"Thalia, Nico Di Angelo!" Annabeth came into the room and glared a bit at the arguing cousins.

"What did I say about fighting?"

"Well Thalia's the one who started it!"

"Oh please, it was you who thought that 'Jerk' counts!"

"It d-"

"Thalia! Nico!"

They both shut their mouths when Annabeth spoke again.

"You two have to be on your best behavior right now, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Nico and Thalia both said together.

"Good. Now don't let me catch you two fighting again." Annabeth turned around and headed back out of the room.

"Gods, Annabeth is scary sometimes…" Hazel muttered to herself, but apparently Jason overheard her.

"Sometimes, Haze? More like always.

Hazel thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yep. Always."

**So that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed that. Bye now!**


	4. A Penguin Named Steve!

**So, I kinda forgot which pets Hogwarts allows, so I'm just gonna let in any pet I want. Also, I'm not going to write down the wand descriptions since I really don't feel like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter characters.**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth walked into the living room after her shower and saw Thalia and Nico bickering. Naturally, she glared at them and also scolded them. After that, she went into the kitchen to find Percy and Jason having an arm wrestle.

She rolled her eyes at the two boys and reached for her book. While reaching for the book, she saw something that was big, brown and hairy. Annabeth's eyes widened when the thing came into full view, and she saw a spider.

Obviously, Annabeth started to scream. Percy immediately got up and went to find something to capture it with. Everyone entered the kitchen to see what the screaming was about. For the demigods, that was normal, so they didn't react much. Ron spotted the spider and paled. Annabeth guessed that he was terrified of spiders as well as Annabeth. Harry and Hermione also didn't have much of a reaction, probably because Ron was afraid of spiders, so they were used to it, like the rest of the demigods.

After just a little bit, Percy went over to the spider with a cup and a piece of paper. He put the cup over the spider, then slid the piece of paper underneath and went outside to let it free.

Percy went back to Annabeth and she could that Percy seemed a little bit worried, even if her screaming when she saw a spider was normal.

"You okay Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Seaweed Brain."

The two went to the living and sat on the couch together, just talking. The others went off to do their own thing. Nico, Hazel and Will talking in the kitchen, Jason, Piper and Leo outside, also talking, Reyna and Thalia were also in the living room with Annabeth and Percy. Ginny was with Fred, George, Ron and Harry doing Quidditch outside. Jason, Piper and Leo were also watching their game. Annabeth wasn't sure where Hermione was, but she was probably somewhere reading a book.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room and announced that they would be heading to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies tomorrow.

Percy and Annabeth stood up and headed to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

**Piper**

Today was the day they would be doing to Diagon Alley, and they had a little bit of time before they had to get going. Piper decided to talk about what houses everyone thought they would get into.

"Hey guys, what houses do you think you'll get in?"

"Slytherin or Gryffindor, its between those two." That was Thaila.

"Isn't Slytherin for evil people?" Hazel asked Thalia.

Thalia shook her head at Hazel and began to explain.

"No, its for the cunning and ambitious. It just happens that most evil people happen to be cunning and ambitious."

Hazel nodded and then the talk about the houses continued with Reyna speaking up.

"Any house except Hufflepuff."

"I think I'll be getting into Hufflepuff." Hazel spoke after Reyna.

"Definitely Ravenclaw." Annabeth said and she looked prideful at being a good choice for Ravenclaw, the house for the wise.

"Nico could fit into any house, and I would be in Hufflepuff." That was Will.

"Gryffindor, most likely. What about you Pipes?" Jason.

Piper thought about the houses, and what they meant for a bit before responding.

"Maybe Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor for the Supreme Commander of The Argo II!"

"I'm not sure what house I'll get into." That was Percy, which was a bit surprising to her. To Piper it was pretty obvious that it was Hufflepuff, but before she could speak, Annabeth spoke first.

"You're obviously getting into Gryffindor, Seaweed Brain."

"You mean Hufflepuff, right? His fatal flaw is loyalty, and that's pretty much what Hufflepuffs are known for.

Then, Reyna spoke up.

"I think Percy's a Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" Basically, everyone said together, definitely surprised.

"Yes, Ravenclaw. Sure, he's extremely reckless, but he's still smart."

"That's true, but he's obviously a better fir for Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw." Reyna said that.

"Gryffindor." That was Annabeth.

"Hufflepuff." Piper.

"Pig Pimple!" Not surprisingly, it was Leo.

Reyna, Annabeth and Piper turned to him questioningly. Leo just shrugged at the stares he got from the three girls.

"I thought we were screaming weird names for things. That wasn't what we're doing?"

Piper rolled her eyes fondly and punched her best friend's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley came into the room after around three minutes.

"Okay kids, time to get to Diagon Alley!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Diagon Alley Because I'm Lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we got there, Annabeth was instantly in love with the architecture, books, wands, everything, really.

First, all the demigods went to get their wands from Ollivanders, while Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron went to get their school supplies like books and quills with Mrs. Weasley.

They entered the shop and they saw a very, very old man behind the counter. There was also shelves upon shelves of old or new cases that seemed to hold wands in them.

The demigods walked up to the counter and they all mentally decided to let Annabeth take the lead with talking.

"Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, I am indeed. And you are the half-bloods that Chiron sent?"

"Quiet, please. We aren't supposed to reveal our identities, so if you could refrain from calling us half-bloods, that would be appreciated."

Mr. Ollivander nodded at what Annabeth said and he started to get cases and hand them to them. After they all got their wands, next was to get their robes.

For ten ADHD demigods in a room, having to stand still, or sit down and wait for their turn, for a few hours, not much chaos was caused. Next, they went to the bookstore, which Annabeth was really happy about.

She was taking a close look at a ton of books and was talking very excitedly to Percy who was pretending to listen. Annabeth ended up getting a lot more books then she needed.

Then, the pet store. That was the store Piper was the most excited about. After a bit of looking at the pets, Piper ended up getting a small white owl and named her Dove. Nico got a white kitten with black paws that he named Sockie. Percy got a penguin and called him Steve. It didn't surprise anyone.

Dove was on Piper's shoulder; Steve was waddling around Percy and Annabeth and Sockie was making a nest in Nico's hair when they exited the shop. We payed for them and headed where Mrs. Weasley said to meet up after we finished shopping.

**Percy**

Percy bought a penguin and called him Steve. His thoughts were everywhere when everyone was paying for the pets. Things like wondering if there were other penguins named Steve, who their owners were and who would even have a penguin.

He was brought back to reality when Steve bumped into his leg when the other demigods started to leave the shop. Percy jogged to catch up with them and headed to where Mrs. Weasley said to meet her.

Dove kept trying to scratch Percy, which was kind of annoying. It was probably because of Athena. Once they got back to the house, Annabeth kept forcing him to study. Very evil, in his opinion.

**So, I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry about Percy's part being shorter, but eh. Alright, bye now! **


	5. The Demigod Sorting

**Don't own anything but the plot! Sorry if I get anything wrong, I haven't read Harry Potter in a while. Also, I time skipped to when they're leaving for Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione are in the prefect's compartment, since I didn't feel like writing it.**

**Will**

The Weasleys were taking us to platform nine and three quarters, whatever that was. They stopped at a wall and I was looking around, confused. Annabeth seemed to figure out what to do. I walked over to her but before I could ask her what it was, Mrs. Weasley started speaking.

"Okay kids, now, you'll have to run through this wall to get to the train. I know it seems like you will smash into it, but you won't, so don't worry."

Harry ran at the wall at a fast pace, and when I thought he would become a Potter Pancake, he disappeared. The Weasleys and Hermione went next. Then Leo ran through, a little bit too enthusiastically. Jason and Piper went next. Then Percy and Annabeth. Hazel and Thalia. Nico and Reyna. Then it was time for me to go through. I started running towards the wall, expecting to break my nose.

I passed right through the wall and landed with a thump onto a paved floor. I sat up and saw a train pulling up, along with Mrs. Weasley telling everyone to get on the train quickly, so they wouldn't miss it. I hopped up and followed the other demigods onto the train. We had to have three different compartments since there were so many of us.

Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Ginny were in one. Jason, Piper, Thalia and Reyna in the second. And finally, Nico, Hazel, Leo and me in one.

Nico and I sat down together, with Sockie trying to climb onto Nico's head and occasionally scratching my ear, though it didn't hurt much. I glanced at the compartment that Percy was in, and his penguin, Steve, was trying to kiss Annabeth, who was laughing along with Percy.

After a long eight hours with Leo, one of the most ADHD demigod in the entire universe, we finally arrived. We got out and I saw carriages being pulled with what looked like skeleton horses.

The carriages landed and then Harry started to talk.

"What are those things?"

"What are what?" Ron responded to Harry.

"The things that are pulling the carriages." He said, pointing to the skeleton horse looking things.

"What do you mean Harry? The carriages are pulling themselves, like last year." That was Hermione speaking now.

"But… They're right there, skeleton horses. Why can't you see them?"

"I can see them. The carriages are being pulled by Thestrals; you can only see them once you've seen death." That was Nico speaking.

"Wait, so you've seen death?" Hermione said that and she seemed to be wondering why someone as young as Nico was would have seen death. Which was pretty understandable.

Nico nodded at that. "All of us have, actually."

The rest of the demigods nodded as well and stopped talking for a couple moments before resuming their conversations with each other.

Will noticed Hermione tilt her head to the side, a bit confused, probably by how they were able to continue talking so cheerfully after saying that.

We all started to get onto the carriages, but Hazel, Nico, Percy and Thalia waited to get on last. All of them were pale, Percy and Thalia the most. Hazel didn't seem as bad as them, but it was clear that she was still freaked out at the idea of going in the air.

"I'm going to die…" Percy muttered, and Thalia nodded stiffly in agreement with his statement.

Once we were all on, Nico clutched my hand tightly, his nails digging into my palm a bit, but I didn't mind. I was wondering what houses we would all get sorted into.

I would find out soon.

**Hermione**

She was still trying to figure out how kids so young could have seen death. We were walking to the Great Hall for the welcome/welcome back speech that Dumbledore always gave. I could tell that Ron and Harry weren't really paying attention to the speech, but they started listening when the sorting began.

"Arbol, Jacklyn!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

The first came up, sat on the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head. After around fifteen seconds, the sorting hat shouted out.

"Hufflepuff!"

After many more first years, the Americans were called up to be sorted.

"Avilla Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna!"

She walked up and sat down on the stool.

**Reyna**

I walked up to the stool and sat down, immediately hearing a voice once the hat was placed on my head.

_A demigod? I haven't seen one you in years! Ah, you are very brace, and smart. Cautious, as well. Hm. You are intelligent, but the choice is obvious._

"Gryffindor!" I assumed that it was the hat talking, out of her head, and she headed towards the table that was cheering the most, gold and red.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

**Annabeth**

Once I heard my name, I went over and sat down on the stool, hearing a voice in my head once the hat was on my head, like Reyna.

_Ah, I see, another demigod! You are wise, as you're Athena's child. You can be quite cunning in battle. Talking your way out of fights. Oh, you've beaten an enemy that none of your siblings ever could by outsmarting it. You are brave though. Hufflepuff is ruled out. Maybe… Ah, I see now, I know exactly where to sort you._

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat called out, not inside her head anymore.

The blue and gold table started cheering a bit louder than the rest, so Annabeth went over to join them.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

**Nico**

I walked up to the stool and sat down, a hat was placed on my head and started speaking in my head. God, this place was insane.

_Another one? How many of you are there? "Ten, in total." Ten? Merlin, since I've been alive, I've only seen twenty. You are brave, and loyal, Hufflepuff could work, but I have a feeling that you wouldn't suit that house. Hmm, yes, you've survived Tartarus, alone, without going insane. That was very brave, going to find the Doors of Death all by yourself. I've decided!_

"Gryffindor!"

I walked over to the red table and sat down.

"Grace, Jason!"

**Jason**

Jason went up and sat down on the stool like everyone else had done, then the hat started talking in his head.

_Ah, a son of the king of the gods? Interesting. You are the easiest one to sort out of your little demigod friends._

"Hufflepuff!"

I headed over to the yellow table that was cheering very loudly and sat down.

"Grace, Thalia!"

**Thalia**

Thalia first went up the person who used her last name.

"It's Thalia. Not Thalia Grace, just Thalia."

She went to sit down on the stool and a hat was put on her head, that apparently was able to talk in her head.

_Another Zeus child? Interesting, You have a temper, all of you are brave, you aren't as smart as some of your fellow demigods, but you can make plans sometimes. You're easy, like your brother._

"Slytherin!"

The green table clapped, and since she figured out the other colors, she assumed that, that was Slytherin, so she went over to sit down.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

**Percy**

I didn't go to the stool first, instead going over to the person who announced my name.

"It's just Percy."

I then went over to sit on the stool and raised an eyebrow when a hat started speaking in my head.

_Mhm, you're quite a troublemaker, aren't you? Six schools in six years, very interesting. That could be the making of a Slytherin. But your fatal flaw is also loyalty, so you would be a good choice for Hufflepuff as well. You're smart, just, not enough, so Ravenclaw is out. Maybe… Hmm, all you demigods are very brave. I have decided!_

"Gryffindor!"

I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be in the same house as Annabeth, but I shrugged it off and headed towards the red table and sat down.

"Levesque, Hazel!"

**Hazel**

I walked up to the stool and sat down, and when the hat was placed on my head, it spoke in my head.

_A Pluto child, who was brought back from the dead? Yes, I see. I have chosen!_

"Hufflepuff!"

I went to sit down next to Jason, at the yellow table.

"Mclean, Piper!

Piper

Walking over to the stool, I sat down on it and the same, old hat was placed on my head. Then started speaking. Which was odd.

_The daughter of a famous movie star that doesn't have time for her. Ah, and you're quite different from your siblings. A brave move, telling him your secret, but his mind was shattered! Ah, yes, your power. Your house is clear now!_

"Slytherin!"

I headed to the green table, sat down next to Thalia then focused on the sorting again.

"Solace, Will!"

Will

I hopped up to the stool and sat down, the hat placed on my head, speaking in my head.

_A son of Apollo, you're very bright. Loyal and brave. You're an easy one, like the Grace Siblings._

"Hufflepuff!"

Going to the yellow table, I sat in between Jason and Hazel.

"Valdez, Leo!"

Leo

I went up to the stool, doing some peace signs as I went and sat down with the hat on my head.

_A dragon. Named Happy. Seriously? You're smart, but also stupid at the same time. "Hey! I'm extremely smart __**and**__ hot!" Sure, whatever floats your boat. Your house has been decided._

"Ravenclaw!"

I went over to Annabeth's table and looked around everyone's confused glances.

The headmaster, the really old guy with a big beard, gave a really long and boring speech that I didn't pay attention to, then finally it was time to eat. It magically appeared like in Camp Half-Blood, and I started eating, with a glance at Percy who was shoving food down his bottomless stomach.

**Alrighty, thats it, hope you enjoyed it, goodbye now!**


	6. The Start of Classes

**I own absolutely nothing but the plot, and sorry for the slow update, I've been busy with some things. So, I've decided to make this one longer then usual! Enjoy!**

**Nico**

Percy, Reyna and I followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione walked up to the painting and then the painting started to talk. Hermione said something I couldn't hear, and it opened into a big room that was mainly colored with red and gold (I'm not going to describe it since I don't feel like it and you should already know what it looks like)

Percy seemed to notice the colors and decided to ask about them

"Why is everything red and gold?" Percy asked, since it seemed that Hermione knew most everything, kind of like Annabeth and the Athena kids.

"Each house has their own colors, and Gryffindor's colors are red and gold." Hermione stated to Percy.

"What are the other house's colors?" Percy asked again.

"Well, Ravenclaw is gold and blue, Hufflepuff is yellow and black and Slytherin is green." Hermione finished.

Percy nodded and went out to find Annabeth, but before he left, he asked for the password so he could back in. I started to talk with Reyna about New Rome when I noticed Harry looking at us suspiciously.

I quickly changed the topic and subtly motioned toward Harry to tell Reyna that he was listening. When Harry seemed to lost interest in our conversation, I went back to talking about New Rome until Hermione shouted.

"Okay everyone, lights out in ten minutes! Boys dormitory is on the right, girls is on the left!"

The boys and girls started to file out of the room until there was just me, Hermione, Reyna and Harry. Their friend, Ron, already headed to bed.

We just stared in uncomfortable silence until Reyna said that we should all be going to bed because we had a big day tomorrow.

I walked with Reyna to the dormitories until we had to split up. I walked in and quickly found my bed and got changed before going to sleep.

**Percy**

After I finished talking with Annabeth, I headed to the boy's dormitory and looked at the time. 9:45. I still had time to do some sleeping, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep, even if I tried.

I just looked up at the ceiling and waited until it was time to go to the Gryffindor Common Room with Reyna and Nico.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 11:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I quietly got up and walked to Nico's bed. I shook him awake and when he was about to shout at me for waking him up, I clamped my hand over his mouth and gestured for him to be quiet.

He got up, quietly, like I did and changed. We started walking to the Common Room, but I swear there was someone following us, so I kept glancing over my shoulder to check. I also noticed Nico had a death grip on his sword.

"Hey, relax Neeks. If someone's following us, we'll just beat them to a pulp!" I said, cheerfully, which got a slight chuckle out of him.

We reached the Common Room and just talked until Reyna showed up.

"Bout time you got here RARA."

Reyna looked momentarily surprised at see us before her, but she quickly got over it and sent me a glare.

"How about we just get moving so we won't be last?" She asked, her tone saying that she was still clearly annoyed with me.

"We still have a couple minutes before we have to leave and besides, its not like everyone else got up at twelve just to win a contest." I said, a bit proud of my reasoning to wait a little bit longer.

Reyna sighed and gave in. "Fine, but only for a couple minutes."

**Harry**

I headed to my bed and got changed but found that I couldn't sleep. I decided to shut my eyes and do nothing. I was just trying to sleep when I heard some rustling. I looked over and saw that Percy was walking towards that creepy kid, I think Nico's, bed. He started to shake Nico. Nico looked like he was about to shout at him, but Percy put his hand over his mouth and made a gesture that told him to be quiet.

He seemed to get it and quietly got out of bed and changed. Percy and Nico walked out, and I started to get ready to follow them. I got dressed and I grabbed my invisibility cloak and put it on.

I followed quietly, but apparently not quiet enough because around every minute, Percy glanced over his shoulder, looking alert and Nico was gripping something that looked to be a sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

I managed to hear Percy say something Nico.

"Hey, relax Neeks. If anyone is following us, we'll just beat them to a pulp!" Percy said, a bit too cheerfully, and heard Nico chuckle a bit, probably at Percy's tone of voice.

They seemed to be heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Before I could turn the corner to continue following them, I heard very faint footsteps. I turned around and I saw the American Gryffindor girl. Reyna, I believe her name was. She looked to be heading towards the Common Room like Percy and Nico. I spotted Hermione, she probably heard Reyna and decided to follow her like I did.

I walked up to Hermione and uncovered myself from the invisibility cloak a bit. She seemed to figure out that I was there and quickly became covered under the cloak as well.

Together, we followed Reyna to the Common Room and when we got in, we saw Percy and Nico talking. When they noticed Reyna, Percy started speaking.

"Bout time you got here." Percy said to Reyna, with a small smirk on his face.

Reyna seemed a bit surprise for some reason, but it quickly disappeared.

"How about we just get moving so we won't be last?" Reyna told Percy while sounding annoyed at him.

"We still have a couple minutes before we have to leave and besides, its not like everyone got up at twelve just to win a contest." Percy said back, still having a small smirk.

Reyna then sighed at Percy and said. "Fine, but only for a couple minutes."

They talked and joked for a couple minutes before Nico that they should get moving. Together, they moved so quietly and fast that it was creepy. Hermione was intrigued on how they learned to move that quickly and quietly, and I knew that she added that to a long mental list of things to try to figure out about the Americans.

Hermione and I managed to keep up with them, but we weren't being quiet enough, since they kept glancing back over their shoulders, looking alarmed.

The Americans finally slowed down, and Hermione and I noticed that we were right outside the Forbidden Forest.

**Leo**

I was going to sleep after the Ravenclaw prefects showed us the dormitories and the Common Room. I changed and went to bed. I was rudely woken from my slumber by the one and only Ms. Chase! And just because she wanted to win a contest too! I mean, obviously it wasn't a contest for most good looking or funniest, because I, the Supreme Commander of The Argo II, would have before it even started!

Anyway, Annabeth reminded me about our training session in the Forbidden Forest and whoever got there last had to the clean the Pegasus stables for a month after we got back to camp.

I decided to complain the whole way to the forest and as a result, got me several Annabeth punches to my shoulder.

We were waiting for an hour before Percy, Nico and Reyna got here. I was also wondering how Percy and Nico got here before anyone else since they were famous at camp for sleeping in late.

I was getting extremely bored, so I started to tell Percy some of my crappy jokes. Nico was looking at me with disgust when I switched to puns. I never knew how much that kid hated puns.

To be nice, I suppose I should have stopped and went back to jokes, but the being the amazing person I am, I continued with puns.

After I annoyed Nico to _death_ with my puns, Thalia came up looking _electrifyingly happy_ that she wasn't the last on there, and Piper, who was looking _charming_.

After a long half hour of my puns that could make someone _die_ of laughter, Nico's death threats and Percy and Thalia's dam jokes that nobody gets.

Hazel arrived, looking like a _gem_, Jason and Will, who was looking as _sunny_ as ever. Jason visibly deflated after seeing everyone else here. Will and Hazel seemed fine, probably because Hazel likes horses and Will usually has to clean them anyways. Jason probably hasn't cleaned up the Pegasus stables before and didn't want to start now.

The fights were Piper and Annabeth, Reyna and Thalia, Hazel against Will, Nico and I and finally, Jason and Percy.

We all pulled out our weapons, mine being a hammer. I know, it seems like a pretty bad weapon, and Nico seemed to think that too, but I know how to use it right, Kinda. Although, I knew Nico was still going to kick my butt.

I was right. After two hours of fighting your partner, we stopped and started to brag about how the ones who won, won. But alas, I would not, because I was _beaten_! I know, such a tragedy. Annabeth won hers, Hazel won her fight, Reyna also won, and Percy beat Jason.

So, basically, it was what everyone expected, except fore the Reyna and Thalia fight. She must be rusty, or something.

We all headed back to our dormitories to get some sleep before the classes start. I felt like someone was following us back and watching us practice though. I just brushed it off as me being paranoid.

I went to sleep, ready to annoy the Hades out of my teachers in the morning.

**Hazel**

I was last to get to the forest along with Jason and Will. I was personally fine with having to clean the stables, but I think Jason was a bit disappointed that he would be breaking his streak of not cleaning the stables. And he was also sort of bummed that he lost his fight with Percy.

I shrugged it off since it was just a bit of disappointment, nothing that would actually cause him to be upset. Once I got back to my dorm, I got changed and went to bed, excited to learn magic and could possibly improve my power over the Mist.

I woke up at six so I wouldn't be late for breakfast. I found that only a couple more people were up and the people who were up, were just lazing around like they just up. Which they probably did.

I got changed and my refreshed my mind on the subjects I had today. First, I had Potions with the Slytherins, so I would get to see Thalia and Piper. I started heading for breakfast, hoping Jason or Will already woke up so I wouldn't have to eat alone.

As I walked in, I spotted Will eating so I waved over at I'm and he waved back, gestured for me to join him, which I did.

We just talking about the classes and how the others were getting along with their housemates. After I was almost done with my food, I saw Jason walk into the Great Hall accompanied by Piper. Jason kissed her on the cheek before leaving to go sit down next to Will and me.

He grabbed some food and talked and made jokes until Will and I finished eating. We got up and headed to Potions early, since we heard that the teacher was really strict and a 'git'. We got there pretty early, so I decided to look through the ingredients and types of potions one last time.

By the time I finished reading, almost everyone was there. I looked around and I noticed that only Thalia was missing. She must have blown of the class. Thalia probably wanted to skip the class taught by the crankiest teacher here since everyone told her not to be late.

Potions went by pretty fast. It turns out that I'm not very good at making the actual potion, but I knew all the questions he asked. Jason also seemed to be having a hard time, probably because his dad is Zeus and potions was made of mostly water or water like substances.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. This was going to go badly, because if the teachers bring a water type creature or a horse, they will Percy away as son of the sea god or something like that. Same thing with Nico except with dead stuff which there probably would be, considering the Thestrals pulled the carriages.

I was walking with Percy and Reyna to Care of Magical Creatures which was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We saw the teacher, who happened to look a bit like a giant, and I looked at Percy with a nervous look on my face.

He seemed to understand that I meant the giant teacher. He tapped his thigh in Morse, which we all learned because Chiron wanted us to be able to talk to each other if we were ever held captive. Most of us were rusty with it though.

I tired to translate and I got something like this: Calm, up, warriors, here.

I quickly figured out that I mistook 'down' for 'up'. Percy was right though. There were five trained demigods here and a medic here.

I relaxed a little bit more and then the teacher started talking.

"Helo, me name Hagrid. Today we'll be bringin a Pegasus." He whistled and a white Pegasus stepped out of the forest.

"Took me a lon' tim to her 'er." He patted the Pegasus's back lightly.

The Pegasus trotted up to Percy and bowed his head. Percy looked extremely uncomfortable at that. Everyone in the class was gawking at him because apparently in the wizarding world, Pegasi were extremely rare.

"How ar' ya doin that?" Hagrid asked Percy, intrigued and a bit surprised.

"Um, I guess I have a way with Pegasi?" Percy said, but it sounded more like a question when he said it.

Basically, everyone was staring at Percy and I guessed that he was having a mental conversation with the Pegasus. Hagrid was talking but I'm pretty sure no on payed attention. Everyone was fixated on Percy, even Hermione who usually ignores all distractions to her studies.

I tried to listen, but I decided that I knew enough on Pegasi and that it would be suspicious if I wasn't looking like the rest. All the others figured that out too.

After that, I went to my other classes, and they were all normal, except the ones with the Ravenclaws, with Leo making the teachers despise him.

I went to dinner and then went to bed for another day tomorrow. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be interesting.

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if I got the way Hagrid speaks wrong, that's the best I could do. Bye now! **


	7. Rachel

**Hi, so, sorry for not updating. I've been busy, so updates will be pretty slow. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter characters! **

**Annabeth**

I just finished making sure my boyfriend got to all his classes on time when I noticed that it was time for dinner. I went over to sit down next to Leo who gave me a headache. After dinner, I walked up to my dorm and went to sleep. Of course, it wasn't very pleasant.

After a few days of classes, it finally reached the weekend, Harry, Hermione and Ron suggested that we play one big game of truth or dare. I figured that they still wanted more information on us, and we had to be careful around them. Harry volunteered to go first, and I saw that he was glancing at Percy. He was probably who Harry was going to attempt to get him to spill some information.

"Percy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where did you say you were from?"

"New York."

Harry nodded and Percy did his turn. The next couple dares and truths were normal, not much information could be given to them with the dares and truths that were being asked.

Hermione was the one who had questions that could get them the most information. Luckily, it seemed that the rest of everyone knew that, so they were careful while answering questions.

After that whole thing, they spent normal days of classes while going to train in the dark forest. Later on, in the week, Percy got into a fight with a kid called Draco Malfoy and got detention. It was honestly a surprise at how long he was able to go without getting a detention. There was also Thalia getting into fights and skipping classes. I would have to make sure she didn't fail any of the classes.

Everything else though, went on as normal as a magical school for witches and wizards that had demigods in it be.

**Rachel**

I was at Camp Half-Blood in my cave painting when a Hermes kid came in and said that Chiron needed me. I walked over to the Big House and saw Chiron, who looked a bit distressed.

I became even more certain that something was wrong when I walked in rather loudly and he didn't notice. He was almost always alert for monsters or something like that.

"Chiron? Are you alright?" There was obvious concern in my voice.

He looked a bit startled at my presence and he turned to me.

"I'm alright Rachel. Now, the matter at hand. I sent some campers to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardy in England. I suspect there are more powerful enemies that could be a threat, not just the Dark Lord."

I blinked in surprise since she wasn't aware of the campers being sent to England, which she was a bit annoyed by. I would bet fifty dollars that Percy and Annabeth were two of them, and I could probably guess the others who went too, but Percy and Annabeth had the worst luck, so she was certain that they were on the quest type thing.

I went back to focusing on Chiron when he started to talk again.

"I believe that there may be a prophecy. You will need to go join the campers so you can deliver the prophecies. I have set up a flight for you. You will meet a red-haired man at the airport named Arthur Weasley. He will then take you to a place called Diagon Alley to shop for the supplies that you'll need for your stay in England. After that you will be sorted into a house. Hecate will tell you the exact details when you meet with her on Thalia's Pine before you head to the airport. and I will let the campers already there to be expecting you."

I nodded and processed what was said. I wasn't sure what a house was, but I was sure that I would figure it out later since I was going to be meeting up with Hecate to give me more details.

"Alright Chiron. Who were the campers you sent though?"

"Thalia, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Piper, Will, Nico, Annabeth and Percy."

And of course, I was right about Percy and Annabeth. I nodded and went off to pack my things, and as I was exiting, I heard Chiron call out to me.

"I suggest you be careful Ms. Dare! Some may wish you dead."

On that happy note, I set off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed that! There's not much else to say, but there is gonna be another Rick Riordan at series in this story. Bye now**!


	8. Search Group

**Hello everyone, once again I own nothing but the plot. This is going to be one of the longer chapters I have made. One last thing, I don't really like Ron, so he won't be here much at all. Sorry to the people who like him.**

**Thalia**

"Today was an odd day to say the least. I went to bed and woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair and Jason waking me up. I was about to claw his ears off when I found that my hands were bound together.

Now, keep in mind I could easily get my hands free, but I was pretty certain having my hands still tied would be useful in the long run. So, when Jason woke me up, I scanned the room and all I saw was darkness. His arm was pressed up against mine on the right and someone else's arm was against mine on the right.

I looked over and I saw Nico tied up and still sleeping. Jason was already free of his bounds. I gestured over to Nico and he went to free him and wake him up. I broke out of my ropes too because why the Hades not. I stood up and saw Percy also tied up.

It was weird that this person captured all the big three kids except Hazel. I'm guessing it was one of the elder wizards or teachers and they decided that Hazel was normal enough and the four of us were pretty crazy.

Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel and Piper were probably sweeping the halls and mauling anyone who gets in their way. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Nico was up and Jason was explaining what he knew to him very quietly. Percy was going to be a challenge waking up. I'm surprised he wasn't having nightmares.

First, I got him free then I tried a slap and a shock. Those didn't work. I had a stroke of genius right then.

"If you don't wake up right now you don't get blue cookies for a month!" I whisper shouted in his ear.

He shot straight up and noticed we were trapped. He glared at me for lying about blue cookies, but I just rolled my eyes at him. He tapped his knee in Morse code asking if we should do Morse or Greek. Nico voted Morse but Jason and I voted him down.**(PS italics are in Greek)**

_"Where are we?_" Percy asked being clueless as always. But this time we were all clueless.

"_I think were in a dark room Kelp Head."_ I replied with my usual charm.

"_Well I know **that** Pinecone Face."_ Percy said back to me with a playful glare.

"Your squabbles are very adorable sis but right now we need to figure out where we are and how were going to get out." Jason said breaking up our fight being the responsible one as always. Such a buzzkill.

Just then a door appeared, and two dark figures walked out of it. They weren't menacing at all, but they were still dark and figures. 

* * *

**Harry**

Hermione suggested we take some of the American Students for questioning in the room of requirement. I wasn't sure what made her suggest that so quickly, but I decided to go along with it.

We decided to grab the creepy kid Nico, Thalia, Jason and Percy. It was hard getting them there even with magic, but we did it. We tied their hands behind their back and put them in chairs.

Hermione willed the room to make another room kind of like an office for us to talk in while we waited for them to wake up.

"Why did you suggest bringing them here?" I asked Hermione.

"I have a few suspicions of what they might be." Hermione replied bringing out a piece of paper.

"They could either be Death Eaters, smart Dementors trying to get to you, monsters from the forbidden forest or other monsters we don't know about or, this one is a bit crazy, spies from the other schools trying to copy us so their school gets more people and is more popular." Hermione continued and said all this in three seconds.

"This seems sort of crazy. No offense but why would other schools try to copy us and why would they have a headmaster that wants to spy on other schools?"

"I did say that that one was pretty far-fetched didn't I." snapped Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm just tired. I've been staying up all night for days now to figure what these people are!" Hermione said but this time she looked tired and worn out.

"Its fine. We should go check on them." I say getting up and trying to get out of this awkward conversation.

Hermione nodded and we went through the door to find all the Americans up and out of their ropes. I was wondering how they got out of them. The ropes were strong enough to hold Hagrid. Hermione looked just as shocked as I was.

Hermione and I pulled our wands on them, but they didn't even flinch. Percy decided now was the time to speak up.

"Hey, do you mind stepping into the light, so we can see you?" He said it so causally it sort of scared me.

I figured out that if we stayed in the dark and didn't say anything with our real voice, they would have no connection to us kidnapping them. I looked over to Hermione and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. We shared a glance and decided to get a quill and paper to write to them about what we want to know.

I quickly wrote on the paper saying "No, we will not. Our identity is to remain a secret." I was really hoping it would work. I slid the paper out where they could see it.

The Jason guy picked it up and stared at it for a while until he said. "Well, we could just walk over there to look at you."

I wrote down another paper "That would be a poor choice as we are armed with wands."

He picked it up and stared at it again but this time Percy replied.

"There's also this thing called **running.** Very useful.

I have to admit he was right. They could just easily run over and snatch our wands or do the disarming spell, but I wasn't going to tell him thatf.

For a while it was just us telling him that they shouldn't do it and them figuring out ways that they in fact could. They were all good reasons too.

Then the Americans did something I didn't expect. 

* * *

**Annabeth**

I woke up in the morning and headed to breakfast. At first when Percy wasn't there, I wasn't too worried because everyone knows he sleeps in late. After two hours I was getting really worried. Percy was usually here by now.

I noticed that Jason, Thalia and Nico were missing too. Hazel is already here, and she also looks concerned probably for Nico. I decided to collect Piper, Reyna and Hazel together to do a search. I finished eating a while ago and I had a free period, so I went to find Reyna and Hazel first.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have charms together so I made a beeline to the Charms classroom. I creaked open a bit of the door silently and poked my head through. I saw Hazel raising her hand with her eyes bright. Reyna was being serious and paying attention like normal.

I tried catching their attention with hand signals but that didn't work. Then I closed the door and knocked on the wall in Morse code. I heard Reyna and Hazel asking to be excused and the next moment they were out the door looking horrified.

"Why that face?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You interrupted class." Reyna stated blandly. I didn't get it.

**You** interrupted **class."** Reyna repeated.

I got it. I punched Reyna's arm smirking and rolling my eyes at her. I momentarily forgot about what I was getting them for.

"Anyway. I called you because Jason, Nico, Thalia and Percy are missing." Reyna's eye turned steely and Hazel had tears brimming her eyes and threatening to fall.

"I need you and Piper to help me find them." I told them with determination in my voice.

"Why us particularly?" Hazel asked with her voice slightly cracking.

"All of the people I chose have special connections. Your Nico's sister, Reyna your basically his emotional support dog, Piper is Jason's girlfriend and people would die if I wasn't allowed to look for my Seaweed Brain."

Reyna and Hazel nodded, and I gestured them to follow. We marched down the halfway searching for Piper. Anyone who dared get in our way was met with Reyna's fist.

After a bit of interrogating students to tell us where the Hades Piper was, we found her in CMC. We stomped right over there glaring at Piper to ask to be excused. She caught on probably wondering why Thalia missed out on an opportunity to make fun of people.

Once she asked, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to Reyna and Hazel with my nails accidentally digging into her arm. She yanked her arm out of my grip and asked

"What's going on? Why wasn't Thalia in class? Piper asked in worried voice but still calmer than Hazel or I had been.

"I'm not sure but Jason, Nico, Thalia and Percy are missing and you going to help us find them." I told her with a glare challenging her to object me.

"What are we waiting for? Time to sniff out some dumb asses."

I** hope you liked this chapter this was a longer one and the next chapter I make will be 3,000 words. Follow to know when I update favorite if you** **liked it. Review if you want to suggest something to me or constructive criticism. Have a nice day!**

** Buh Bye!**


	9. Found The Missing Demigods

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Nico**

We charged them. Thalia leaped into the shadows hoping to land on something, Jason was just running in, I was going in behind them with shadow traveling and Percy jumped to the right of Thalia also hoping to land on something.

I'm guessing one of them hit their marks because there was thump and then a groan. I made out a figure I didn't recognize as a friend so naturally I got that person in a headlock.

My eyes adjusted to darkness as well as they could and I saw Percy on top of what looked like Harry with his elbow pressed against his throat, Thalia had her bow out and ready to fire and Jason was helping me get the person I had in a headlock to the ground.

Once we had the person to ground, we figured out it was a girl, but it was still dark, so we weren't sure who exactly it was. I drew my sword and had it at the ready.

Jason and Percy tied them up and set them on the chairs so we could finally see them. Hermione and Harry. They were the ones who kidnapped us. Now, I didn't really care they betrayed us, it's the fact that they might know who we are. It's not a coincidence to capture everything single living children of the Big Three except one

Thalia walked slowly and menacingly toward our new hostages. Her whole body was buzzing with electricity and all our hair was sticking up except hers of course.

She drew her spear and put it under Harry's chin looking furious

"If you **ever** touch my family, you'll regret ever meeting me." She said it in a scary soft, angry but also calm voice.

Harry and Hermione's eyes were flashing with some fear. For extra measures Thalia gave Harry a large gash on his chin that in response to it, he winced in pain.

With that, a door appeared, and Thalia stomped threw it, electricity still buzzing off her, but she had the sense to put away her spear. Jason went jogging after her and Percy went along but before he went, he gave me a look asking if I was fine finishing up here. I glanced back saying I was fine here.

I cut their hands loose with a big show of raising my sword in the air pretending to be slashing them but actually going for the ropes because well, Hades children have to a little fun every now and then.

As I was doing it they shut their eyes tight ready to die. I walked out feeling their eyes on me as I was walking. I slammed the door and immediately heard furious yells consisting of the names, Nico, Jason, Thalia and Percy.

We were dead. I caught up with the rest of them. Jason managed to calm Thalia down quite a bit, so she was no longer emitting electricity.

We headed down the halls. When there was two ways to go Percy made a beeline where Annabeth's voice was coming from, Jason heading to Piper, Thalia followed Percy to Annabeth, and I was following the voices of Hazel and Reyna.

After a couple minutes of walking I rounded a corner and saw a determined looking Reyna, a tear stained face of Hazel and a dead Nico.

* * *

**Percy**

I was about ready to kill Harry and Hermione, but I contained it unlike Thalia who practically blew up. After we got out, we followed the voices of the people calling our names.

We weren't talking as we were quite focused on finding Annabeth and preparing our please don't kill me speeches.

We walked until we reached an intersection where we were not quite sure where Annabeth's voice was coming from. I thought it was coming from the left, but Thalia said right, and I was more inclined to believe her because she is a huntress and she has to track animals all the time.

As we were heading right, I decided to break the silence.

"You know, we should have excepted this with all Big Three Demigods in one place and having to hide our identities."

Thalia snorted and I let out a lopsided grin which she slapped me in the arm as retaliation.

"No shit Sherlock." Was her snarky replay.

Anyone that didn't know about our relationship and how it worked would think we were mortal enemies. We continued on our route until we took a sharp turn and bumped into a girl with blond princess curls that I immediately recognized.

"Hey Wise Girl." I told her with my signature grin.

"Seaweed Brain!" She yelled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I-I thought that you were gone again…" Annabeth continued with tears in the corners of her eyes.

p It's okay Wise Girl I'm okay and perfectly amazing just like I always was." I joked and the small smile that I earned told me that I had achieved what I was trying to accomplish.

"Your such an idiot you know, that right?" She told me with a light shove against my chest.

I put my hand to my heart in mock hurt and she punched me in the shoulder. I realized we were still on the floor and Thalia was making gagging sounds. I got up and offered my hand to Annabeth which she took.

"Come on you gross kids we have to find the rest of the demigod search team." Thalia told us while still making gagging motions.

"We'll look for Nico first. He is the most likely to get his head bitten off for disappearing." Annabeth told us as she was marching, back where she came.

It was true because as always Annabeth is most of the time right about everything. He had Reyna on his tail, and everyone agreed she could be intense and scary. Hazel who isn't really that angry most of time is really protective over Nico probably because he rescued her from the Underworld and now, she feels like she owes him.

While we were walking Annabeth was ranting to us about disappearing and other stuff that I pretended to listen to. We finally found them with Reyna dragging Nico by the arm and Hazel yelling at him sort of how Annabeth was yelling at us.

Once the girls were done yelling at us, we went to our respective dorms because it was really late at night and I managed to convince Annabeth to let us go to bed because of "studies".

* * *

**Piper**

I was searching for Jason and wondering where he was when I finally found him. He was in the hall and I ran up to him and yelled.

"Jason!"  
I ran over to him and punched him the gut to which he groaned in response.

"Relax Pipes nothing bad happened except getting kidnapped." Jason told me in a way that did not help calm my nerves.

"KIDNAPPED!" I screeched and came to a sudden halt causing Jason to stumble and fall on his butt.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Sorry Jason!" I told him and helped him up.

I really felt bad, but I didn't really have time to do my usual thing of saying sorry a million times as I was busying worrying about Jason being kidnapped.

"Its fine." Jason said to me.

I was sort of panicking on who would want to kidnap him and the others. Why them specifically? It was really random too. Who else would know their secrets except their enemies? How did they know we were in Hogwarts and how did they know Hogwarts **existed?**

"I let my thoughts wander as I headed to my dorm kissing Jason goodnight. I had a feeling tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. Something that I knew but also didn't and definitely something form our world but I'm not sure exactly what it was.

I went to bed in my dorm and just I closed my eyes I saw Thalia walk in which gave me comfort that everyone else was safe and not just Jason who got away. Before I could say anything like "Where were you?!" I drifted into a deep sleep.


	10. Bigger Than They Thought?

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter don't murder meh. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hermione**

After that whole thing with Thalia cutting Harry's chin, we were pretty shocked. I excepted them to be more scared and confused then calm and collected

They even made up a battle plan! I pretty efficient one too. Percy and Thalia jumped into the darkness which resulted in Percy being on top of Harry pinning him down.

Jason was charging in with a **sword.** A bloody sword! Nico managed to sneak in behind us and put me in a headlock. After that they tied us up, threatened us6+- and left after Nico made a show of stabbing us but actually cutting the ropes.

We ended up just sitting there for a bit questions running through our heads.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Harry screeched still sitting in the chair.

"I'm not sure Harry." I replied back with confusion written on my face.

We got up and I dragged Harry to the library after wiping off most of the blood and having it bandaged. I picked a stack of books and started to skim through it hopefully answering some questions about the Americans.

I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and started a Suspicious American Behavior List or SABL for short.

All muscular

Strangely Powerful

Percy Has Special Connection To Pegasus

Weird Nicknames

Has Been Raised By One or No Parents

Thalia Doesn't Use Her Last Name

Annabeth Has Huge Fear Of Spiders

All Have ADHD And Dyslexia

Owls Hate Percy

All Seen Death

That was all I could think of for the time being, but I was sure there were something. Maybe wizards but not normal wizards that's for sure.

Harry and I read over half the library in a course of 2 days. We stayed up late in the night and early in the morning. We couldn't find anything about them or their school. It was like they weren't even alive!

On the third day of looking though I had a stroke of genius.

"Harry!" I whisper shouted to him across the library.

It was late at night so there were no other people. Harry came running over to me with a stack of books wobbling in his arms.

"What Hermione? Did you finally decide to call it a day?" The first part was annoyed but the second was hopeful.

"I suppose I was sort of embarrassed by that but no matter. I figured out what was happening.

"I figured it out!" I told Harry, my eyes gleaming with happiness.

"What?! What are they?!" Harry shrieked at me and I could practically taste his excitement.

"Well, I didn't really find out **what** they are just why they aren't here."

"Well? What are you waiting for? I need to know!" Harry said.

"Well you know this a wizarding library with all the wizard world history. What if they're in the **muggle** history."

"That would explain why we can't find anything on them." Harry told me eyes glazing in thought.

"Exactly! I'll get some newspapers and books on muggles."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Harry asked in a type of whiny voice.

I sighed. "Alright fine. But since we have a free period after breakfast were then got it?"

"Got it Hermione."

After that we went to our dorms and I got changed and went to bed.

**Leo (P.S. I'm not particularly good at writing Leo so sorry if this is bad)**

After the whole kidnapping fiasco, we went back to our "normal" lives at Hogwarts. I made cheesy jokes with Percy, pulling pranks and my personal favorite, tormenting Jason and Piper with my homemade nicknames.

Since I was the only boy in Ravenclaw I could torment everyone in the dorm without getting beat up! Living the dream! I finished eating breakfast and making an Automatic Applesauce Catapult. As I was walking toward Charms with the Slytherins I saw Dumblydor with my friends, so I went to check it out.

I accidentally loaded my catapult so when I was walking over my hand hit the shoot button and I sort of hit Piper in the face with strawberry applesauce. She wasn't happy.

She wiped it off looked mad and sent a glare at me and the only reason I was alive then was because she was trying to be polite of front of Dumbledore. I hurried over to stand next to Thalia who was at the opposite side of Piper. Good choice in my opinion.

"Took you long enough." Thalia told me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well how was I supposed to know we were having a secret meeting in the middle of a hallway?" I retorted with my usual charisma.

Thalia punched me in the shoulder. Not like a playful punch like Percy and Annabeth a whole "I want to murder this monster" kind of punch. It hurt.

"Well OW!" I shrieked in a high voice.

All through that Piper was ranting to Jason about applesauce or whatever, Nico was leaning against Will who was playing with his hair, Annabeth was talking to Percy about Charms practicing, Reyna was talking to Nico about gods know what.

"We really should go somewhere more... Private." Annabeth said taking a break from talking to Percy who didn't seem to notice.

"I agree." Reyna jumped in while her eyes were scanning the area for people who were eavesdropping.

Dumbledore nodded and said. "Follow me."

"We made a type of shape as we were walking with, of course, Percy and Annabeth in front with the rest of the Little Big Three in the second row. I'm not sure why but we seemed to make this kind of pattern, but we did. We also ended up having our feet hit the ground at the same time so maybe there were a couple people looking at us.

I know its weird, but we've fought together for so long with three legged tables, a dragon named Happy and a Super-Sized Mcshizzle Hit Supreme Commander of the Argo II who can burst into flames. I know. I'm awesome./p

He led us to a blank wall and paced in front of it five times when a door appeared, and he gestured everyone inside. I could see Percy and Annabeth exchanging a glance which always creeped the rest of us out since they could basically have a full conversation with their eyes.

They took a sharp breath and walked in first. I went in second to last with Piper and Jason. At first, I was blinded with light but after that I saw a fancy looking dining room. There was a long, white table with matching chairs and a hanging chandelier. To the corner there was a study type are with a sofa and chair with a table in front, dressers at the ends of the sofa and chair and bookshelves behind it.

We were all a bit confused on why this looked so normal. We expected something different, but I guess we weren't much better with our meeting room being where we eat./p

"It turns out, Demigods, this war is bigger than we thought. Lord Voldemort teamed up with Greek Titans and kidnapped an Olympian."

At that everyone gasped, Hazel more so who thought the gods were all powerful. To be fair she didn't go to Camp Half Blood where everybody was talking about how Percy beat Ares when he was twelve with little to no training. At first Jason and I didn't believe it but me, when we were on the Argo, he was the most powerful out of all of us.

After everybody regained themselves Dumbledore continued.

"Chiron said he was sending your Oracle; Rachel I think her name was. He is expecting there is a prophecy to be made revolving around you demigods working with select wizards. She will be arriving later tomorrow so be ready to explain everything to her. Good luck."

With that he left us to regain our thoughts while I tried to lighten the mood.

"At least us newer demigods get to meet the famous Oracle of Delphi ey?" I said with a joking tone to my voice.

"Leo?" Percy said my name.

"Yeah?" I asked intrigued.

"Shut the fuck up."

**I know pretty short but next chapter will be longer promise. Rachel will be in it. Follow to know when I post and favorite if you liked it!**


	11. Rachel's Journey

**Hello everyone! This is my Rachel filled chapter! So, this will be with Rachel and how she got to Hogwarts like on the plane and her getting her stuff at Diagon Alley.**

**EpiqueGamer: Thank you and I will be making more chapters to it. There will be around 50 in total.**

**FanFictionLover1: Again, thanks and I try and upload as much as I can but occasionally, I get a small case of Writers Block where I just sort of read Fanfictions instead of making them to get inspiration.**

**Rachel**

**Five Minutes After Meeting With Chiron**

I went to my cave to find that there was a red suitcase with some little suns on it and fades of green with my initials, RED, on it in a slightly darker red.

I assumed it was Hecate so I packed what I thought I would need. A couple T-shirts, jeans, shorts, a sketchpad, colored pencils, an extra pair of sneakers and a pouch of Drachmas.

After I finished packing, I asked Argus to take me to the airport so I could get to England. It was an uneventful ride and I just slept through most of it. I racked my brain to remember where I was supposed to go. I headed to Diagon Alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**At Ollivanders Wand Shop (I'm skipping Gringotts because I'm lazy) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello Oracle!" he greeted.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know about me?" I asked with suspicion clearly in my voice.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets." Ollivander said back to me.

He handed me an ombre wand case and said. "This is a special requested wand for you."

The box started off as red then grew into a bright green. He took the wand out and I gasped at the sight. It was gorgeous. It was a pure white wand with splashes of random colors and has a green gem at the bottom. There were carvings into the made that looked like paintbrushes.

"Aspen wood, 13 inches, slightly springy, Thestral Tail Hair core. I don't usually use Thestral Hair, but it was a special request. Flick it." Ollivander commanded.

I grabbed it and flicked it as instructed. The room was filled with green smoke and the scent of paint. It was perfect. I grinned over to Ollivander as he said. "Ten galleons for the wand."

I handed him the money and kept on inspecting the wand. It truly was magnificent. Next, I headed to get fitted for robes. I got 2 school robes, a plain black robe and a dark green robe. After that I went for books. The books were so then I got quills and other school supplies.

At last I went to the Magical Menagerie to get a pet. I looked through the shop to find some animal that seemed right. My eyes finally landed on a light brown owl with eyes like flames. That was when I knew I found my owl.

I paid for the owl and decided to her Profiteía meaning Prophecy in Greek. Profiteía flew onto my shoulder. She was a rather big owl, so her wing was blocking some of my view, but I didn't mind. Chiron told me that after Diagon Alley to go to the train station and run through a wall at Station 9 but stay a night at a place called the Leaky Cauldron first.

I booked a room, changed my clothes, put Profiteía in her cage and went to bed. I had a dreamless night. No prophetic dreams or anything. Must be Hecate blessing my first night in the Wizarding World. I woke up that morning to sun creeping in through the blinds.

I squinted and groggily sat up. I my bare feet on the cold floor and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got ready for the day. I went to the train station and to platform 9. I remembered the instruction to run through a wall. Eh. I've seen crazier. I put Profiteía in her cage and grabbed my suitcase, bag with school supplies and clutched my book where I drew portraits of what I thought Percy's and Annabeth's friends looked like because I never really met them.

Annabeth said that I would like Piper. Apparently we both had rich dads to complain about. That got her an A in my book. I ran through the wall twisting my body, so my side hit it something Annabeth taught me, in case I chose the wrong wall. Luckily, I chose right so my body wasn't filled with pain. Fun. I got onto the train ride organized just for me.

I brought some crackers out of a bag that Hecate gave me for my school supplies. I fed her a cracker while she was on my shoulder. I stroked her wings when she finished the cracker. I got changed into my robes during the train ride. The train stopped and I realized that I arrived at Hogwarts. It was a huge castle. I imagined that Annabeth ranted on and on to Percy when they first arrived.

I hopped onto the chariot and started my arrival to Hogwarts. On the chariot and pulled my wand out of the bag carefully and twirled it in my fingers like Percy does with Riptide. I wondered what the rest of the group's wands looked like and what their wood, length and core was. I imagined that Annabeth had a grey and sea green wand same with Percy.

From what I recall during the war one of them was a fire user so their wand must be red and fiery. I think Thalia's brother was also one of questers so his wand could be like a sky blue and storm clouds. Annabeth said Piper was an Aphrodite kid so the first thought that came to my head was pink. Another person was a Pluto child so gems or bones like Nico. Maybe Thalia had a silver wand instead of like what her brother must have.

I reached the castle and walked through the big grand doors. It was huge. There were hallways everywhere. I saw who I thought I was supposed to meet with. Professor Dumbledore I believe Chiron said his name was. He had a long grey beard and was wearing a black robe like me.

"Ah hello! You must be Rachel Elizabeth Dare the Oracle of Delphi and new Transfer student?" Dumbledore called.

I walked up to him and replied back. "Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you Professor Dumbledore." I put out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well."He said shaking my hand in return.

He gestured for me to follow him and I did that deciding to actually be reasonably respectful to import figures unlike Percy who blatantly ignores politeness except for a couple of gods and goddesses like Lady Artemis or Lady Hestia. I remember that Chiron telling me to deliver a message to the questers saying to meet in the Forbidden Forest every other day at midnight for extra training on Charms and other spells.

We walked a bit farther before Dumbledore spoke. "You will be sorted into a house out of four, Gryffindor for the brave and daring, Hufflepuff for the honest and loyal, Ravenclaw the intelligent and creative and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning. There are tables for each house, respectively. I will excuse you from Divination as the Professor may trigger the prophecy before it is ready to be told."

As he said this I was trying to work out where everybody was going to go. Percy definitely Hufflepuff cause of his fatal flaw. They don't call it fatal for nothing. Annabeth had to have gotten Ravenclaw, Thalia and Nico probably Slytherin and I barely know Will, but he seems like a sort of Hufflepuffy sort of guy. After contemplating where everyone else was going to go I started ruling out houses that I probably wouldn't get into. I didn't think I was ambitious or cunning so that rules out Slytherin, probably not Hufflepuff, I mean I'm loyal just not to a great extent like Percy.

I didn't really consider myself brave or daring either, so that left Ravenclaw. It would be sorely on the creative side of Ravenclaw though not intelligent like Annabeth was. A couple more minutes and there were huge doors in front of us that Dumbledore pushed open with ease.

I gaped at that because they looked so heavy. I pushed one a bit when I was trailing behind him and found that they were actually really light. I snorted at that and continued on my way. I looked around and saw five tables. One in the front and the other four down to the side lined up. I shifted my eyes to everyone at every table.

I started with the green one. I managed to find Thalia sitting next to a girl with choppy brown hair with a feather in them, eyes the seemed to be changing colors and a darker skin color. I figured that was Piper the daughter of Aphrodite from the aura around her. Next was a yellow table where I found Will, another blond kid that looked like Will except more definition, a scar above his top lip and glasses. Next to him was a frizzy haired brunet, darker skin color, eyes like molten gold and looked petite. I also assumed they were demigods since they seemed like friends and scar lip has imperial gold rimmed glasses. The table next to the yellow one was blue.

I saw Annabeth and a short elf looking Latino with dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. The final table was red and had Nico, Percy and a girl with a long dark brown braid going down her back, dark brown eyes and dark skin. She had a sort of regal aura around her. I took a guess that she was one of the Roman leaders. Dumbledore and I ended up on a stage looking thing. There was an old looking stool that seemed like it would break if an ant climbed up it. Dumbledore addressed the four tables and spoke in an orderly yet kind voice.

"Today we have a new American Transfer joining us. Everyone please give Rachel Dare a round of applause."

There were rounds of applause. I looked to my shoulder expecting to see Profiteía but then remember that Dumbledore had a half giant take her to the owlery where I could pick her up later. Dumbledore gestured to a woman holding a ripped up old hat while also motioning for me to sit on the stool. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. What I wasn't expecting was that the hat was a talking hat so imagine my surprise when this happened.

_Highly creative. _I jumped in my seat as the hat spoke in my head. _Not ambitious or cunning. Not very patient, are you? Loyal but not enough for you to be a Hufflepuff. Has to be…_ "Ravenclaw!" The hat shrieked, seemingly out of my head as the whole blue table erupted in cheers. I went over to the table and plopped down next to the Annabeth, the only person I knew at the table.

She introduced me to Leo. She asked me if I finally got around to learning how to speak Greek. I said yes in Greek and she explained the elf guy next to her was Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, fire user and builder of the Argo II. I introduced myself which really wasn't need because Dumbledore just announced my name when I was being "sorted".

After that Annabeth showed me the Ravenclaw girl's dorms. She helped me settle in ready for my class's tomorrow. I told her the message Chiron gave me that we had a meeting at the Forest tomorrow. She said she would tell everyone about at class. I unpacked my suitcase, got changed and went to bed to yet another dreamless sleep.

**Hi! Sorry if you wanted other peoples point of views but as stated at the top this was a Rachel chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! Follow to know when I upload and favorite if you liked it.**


	12. Important Announcement!

**Hey, sorry about taking so long to update and I will be taking a Hiatus on this story because I haven't been getting an inspiration for this story lately. I will most likely come back in late July but right now I'll respond to a couple of reviews!**

**Write2006: Thanks, but the Harry Potters book are better than my story.**

**Angelmermaid4574: Thanks, and thanks but by the way, I got everything off other people's profiles so don't be thinking I came up with that myself.**

**ThatGirlWIthACat: So, Hey El, I already responded to everything in PMs so just hi!**

** : Thanks and yes, it would be really bad if they got mad but they aren't supposed to kill Harry and his friends so they would have to either go bribe Hades for the souls and probably fail, try and defeat the villain themselves or accept they lost and go back home.**

**And that's about it! Okay, for hiatus like I said, be back around late July and by then I'll probably have a schedule of some sort, so I'll let you know if I figure one out! Bye!**


	13. AChapterIDon'tKnowWhatToName

**Hello! As you can see, I'm back from my hiatus and thanks you guys so much for being so patient with me! I will post once every two weeks, I know, really slow but I'll work on the posting as much as a can but right now its once every two weeks. Now let's get started with the reviews before we get to the chapter!**

**Merlyn101: Heh, thanks for being patient with my chapters!**

**Writer2006: Yeah, it's different people's opinions on things but thanks anyways!**

**ThatGirlWithACat: Hello again, nope. You gotta wait. **

**SilverSky247: I… Gods, okay. Hi Nyssa. So, Franks at Camp Jupiter, its because I haven't read Harry Potter in a while, yes, I think Nico deserves a kitten, I didn't feel like doing wand descriptions at that time, because of the charm speak and I didn't want Thalia to be alone, shush, I wanted to use a Pegasus, again, haven't read Harry Potter in a while, I can understand that reaction and good bye! That was long.**

**Oh! One more thing before we get to the chapter. I'll be doing a Hazel Point of View and I'm afraid that she might be a bit OOC so that's the warning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

**Reyna**

I awoke when someone was shaking her shoulder and I immediately made a grab to where I kept my gladius but before I could grab it, I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye.

"Percy! What in Mars name are you doing here?" I harshly whispered at him.

"Quiet Reyna! There's a monster attack by the Forbidden Forest!" Percy responded back at me which was when I noticed he had Riptide in his hand by his side.

I nodded and quickly went to the bathroom to change and then I started to run out quietly with Percy at my heels.

I excited the castle and reached the Forbidden Forest where Piper and Annabeth were slicing down hell hounds with their knives, back to back. Jason was fighting the Minotaur with his gladius and using the winds to get out of the way of the charges.

Thalia was up in a tree, shooting monsters with her arrows while Will was helping with the shooting while treating a wound on her leg.

Percy first glanced at Annabeth, but she gave him a nod and he started to sprint towards Jason and the Minotaur. I swear they have their own secret language of glances and nods.

I took a quick look around to see who needed help and I saw Jason taking a breather with a hell hound sneaking up from behind him and I ran over to him and the hell hound.

Right before the hell hound was able to pounce on Jason, I stabbed it in the stomach while Jason whirled around to face me, with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Reyna." Jason said to me and I nodded.

"Anything for a fellow Roman." Once I said that I raced over to where Piper and Annabeth were, and I joined them in tearing down hell hounds.

After a couple more moments we realized the rest of the monsters were gone and I spotted Hazel, Nico and Leo in the middle of the layer of monster dust on the ground.

Percy rushed over to the tree Thalia and Will were on and helped get them down without further injury to her wound. Hazel and Nico followed but instead went over to Will and not Thalia.

Annabeth, Piper and I clinked our weapons together in triumph with prideful looks on our faces before I went to shake hands with Jason, Annabeth went over to Percy and Piper over to Jason after I left.

We all headed back to our dorms so I was left alone on my walk there, but I didn't mind as I had to sneak back and I wouldn't trust Leo to be quiet enough to be able to sneak back without being heard.

I quietly entered my dorm area and changed clothes, put away my gladius and went to bed with surprisingly no nightmares in my sleep.

**Annabeth**

I was walking back to my dorm when I saw Rachel standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed and a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

I walked over to her and I had a slight idea of what she was annoyed about, but it was better to make sure then just assuming what it was.

"What is it Rachel?" My own voice had a tinge of annoyance, but it was barely noticeable, so Rachel didn't seem to care.

"You didn't think to tell the Oracle that you were going to leave the dorm and go fight some monsters?" Rachel said back to me which I rolled my eyes at.

"You don't have any weapon Rachel. I was also a bit busy with trying to save the school. Let's go back to the dorm." I started to walk back toward the dorm and glanced back at Rachel to make sure she was following me which she was.

Rachel caught up to me and we started to walk together back to the dorm when she suddenly stopped, and I looked back to find her green eyes glowing and green smoke coming out of her mouth meaning a prophecy. (*Cough* Please excuse the gods awful prophecy *Cough*)

_West you found the queen,_

_Now again you must find the king,_

_A Hero of Olympus shall take the lead,_

_The Dove, Owl, Storm, Lightning, War and War, must follow heed._

_The silver duo will lead you along,_

_You will encounter a friend that was long gone._

_The Savior of Olympus will fight the foe,_

_Two must fall in the battle wherever they go._

After the prophecy was recited Rachel collapsed into my arms and I started to carry her back to the dorms while I attempted to make sense of what the prophecy meant but like usual only a bit of it made sense even for a daughter of Athena.

Once I reached the dorm I managed to get Rachel back into her bed and getting changed myself without waking everyone in the dorm and I went straight to my bed and stared at the ceiling for gods know how long before I drifted off to bed to a peaceful, dreamless night.

**Hazel**

After the attack and making sure everyone was alright, I headed back to my dorm and when I reached it I got changed and went to bed.

I woke up and went to the Great Hall as usual but when I reached the doors I saw Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Will, Thalia and Rachel standing there so I went over to them while being confused on why they weren't eating at the tables already.

"Hey. Why aren't you guys eating already?" I asked while tilting my head a bit to show my confusion.

"We need to talk someplace private. Forbidden Forest, right after everyone eats." Annabeth spoke up and she whipped her head over to the side and I followed her, seeing Harry and Hermione walking towards use with a seemingly normal expression.

We all went our ways, Will, Jason and I went to the Hufflepuff table to eat breakfast but Annabeth and Reyna headed straight away probably to the Forbidden Forest to talk about what was happening which I still wasn't sure what it was.

I finished up breakfast quickly with Will and Jason and we started to walk to the Forest together while making small chat about random things like grades or homework. Kind of like normal witches and wizards.

We reached the clearing we found, and we saw everyone there but Nico and Percy. I was a bit surprised at Leo being there but then I remembered Leo was in Ravenclaw where Annabeth was, so it seemed normal.

After a couple more minutes of light small talk and Leo making jokes, Percy and Nico came into the clearing and Annabeth raised a hand in a silent gesture to be quiet and everyone quieted down.

"Rachel has given her prophecy after the monster attack last night." Annabeth said and surveyed the area, looking at everyone's faces.

Percy and Jason nodded grimly but it was obvious that Percy was a bit mad at that. Piper looked worriedly at Leo and Leo just shrugged and made finger guns. I myself, was worried. What if Frank got hurt in Camp Jupiter while we're all here?

Reyna nodded like Percy and Jason and she had her gladius, so she gripped it tightly in her hand. Nico just scowled and crossed his arms while Will nodded and stayed but Nico, probably trying to make sure he doesn't make skeletons pop out everywhere.

Annabeth nodded as well, and she folded her hands together as she continued speaking. "It seems that we'll need some other campers from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood along with some people here not being included in the prophecy."

I could a hopeful expression come onto Percy's face and I could guess that he really didn't want to be in another prophecy. Jason, who was on Piper's right, laced their hands together and Nico set his head against Will, also adopted a hopeful expression.

Leo just shrugged again and continued making his finger guns, but Annabeth shot him a glare and he immediately stopped and stood still, waiting for Annabeth to continue which she did.

"Heres the full prophecy, West you found the queen, now again you must find the king, a Hero of Olympus shall take the lead, the Dove, Owl, Storm, Lightning, War and War, must follow heed, the silver duo will lead you along, you will encounter a friend that was long gone. the Savior of Olympus will fight the foe, two must fall in the battle wherever they go. I was able to figure out parts of the prophecy but some of it is still unclear."

Annabeth had been using a strong voice and everyone had their full attention on her, even Leo and when she stopped speaking I was able to come up with some of what it means but I'm sure Annabeth figured out more than me.

The dove and owl must mean Annabeth and Piper and the storm and lightning part also could be Jason and Thalia. The only confusing part was the war. Clarisse could be one but two? That was strange.

Then my mind went to Frank who is the son of the war god. It could be Frank and Clarisse but then again, it could mean one of the Athena kids because Athena is still a war goddesses.

Annabeth took a glance at everyone's faces so I decided to look along with her. Percy was angry at one part that I've heard stories about, Savior of Olympus, he still insisted it was Luke who saved everyone but everyone else disagreed even though they did admit Luke was a hero.

"The owl is me." Annabeth said the first part with distaste and from the looks of it, Percy was fuming at Annabeth being in the prophecy but then Annabeth continued.

"The dove is Piper and the storm is Jason and the lightning is Thalia. I'm not sure about the war but I think one of them is Clarisse."

Just as I was about to step up and say that Frank was also the son of the war god, Annabeth continued on with speaking. "We'll discuss this later guys. Here again, same time, tomorrow night. I'll you then. Dismissed."

I was a bit amused by the way Annabeth said dismissed and everyone started to walk out of the forest back where they came with their group. I went with Jason and Will and we started our walk to the castle.

As we excited the forest, I could hear a branch snap from behind us but I just assumed it was someone else and it seemed that Jason and Will thought the same but there was a bad feeling in my stomach.

I wanted to speak about the prophecy, but I was cautious about that branch crack, so I kept my mouth shut.

We reached the castle and I went my way to the girl's dorm while Will and Jason turned the opposite way to the boy's dorm.

When I got to the dorm and walked in quietly, got changed and then went to bed with no dreams which was odd for a demigod child of the big there but I didn't question it and just enjoyed the blissful sleep.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter back from my hiatus and I promise there will be more Harry Potter characters in the next chapter! **


	14. Uncovering A Bit

**I got the chapter done early! It was supposed to be released on the tenth, but I got it done early so I decided to post it now! So, my updates will still be a bit slow so don't be expecting weekly updates. More like, once every two weeks. Responding to reviews now! Oh, and, just to clarify, this is the Harry Potter crew re-doing a year after the whole series ended. Alright, reviews! **

** Writer2006: Thank you and I'm sure your prophecy is fine as well! Also, instead of writing out FemaleDemon if you want to address me by name, you can call me Lilith instead.**

** ThatGirlWithACat: Heck you Ezzie. (*In a totally friendly way to heck someone*)**

**SilverSky247/Guest: Opps? Well, too bad, sorry! Hmmm, maybe, they could find Frank. You'll just have to wait!**

**Harry**

Harry was heading to the Great Hall when he noticed Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Will and the new girl, Rachel.

He stepped out of sight and Harry attempted to listen in on them and he managed to catch a couple words. Somewhere private, Forbidden Forest, after everyone eats.

Harry decided to follow them so when they all left to go eat, he rushed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione since Ron was still sleeping in the dorm. "Hermione, the Americans are meeting in the Forbidden after they finished eating. We need to see what their up to."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, exactly Harry. Keep watch on one of them to make sure we're able to follow the last one there."

The whole time they were eating, Hermione and Harry kept their eyes on one of the Americans and when the final ones, Nico and Percy, stood up and left the Great Hall, the two of them stood up as well and started to follow them out, being as silent as possible and it worked seeing as they didn't look behind their shoulder.

Eventually they reached the Forbidden Forest and Hermione and he had to stay a distance away, but they could still make out a couple of words Annabeth said.

"Rachel… Prophecy... Monster..." Hermione and Harry exchanged confused and kind of annoyed glances at the word's prophecy and monster. What did she mean by monster? Surely, they would have known about any monster attack at the school and how would the Americans know about it?

Then Annabeth continued speaking. "Campers… Jupiter… Half-Blood..." Harry started to get even more worried with the last word, half-blood, he himself was a half-blood and Harry didn't want to be caught in another prophecy.

They kept listening in after there was a pause and Annabeth started to speak again. The duo both had decided that since Annabeth was doing all the speaking from what we could hear that she was either the leader, or just the person who takes charge but isn't officially a leader.

"Seems… Needs… Jupiter… Camp… People… In… Prophecy…" Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but was Dumbledore going to allow the 'Camp People' here if their supposed to be in the prophecy and why wasn't he told about it or anything?

Harry was zoned out thinking about the prophecy thing and he only came back to the real world when Hermione stomped on his foot, but she didn't do it too hard where he would yelp in surprise.

He spotted her glaring at him and Harry glared right back before going back to trying to listen to them, but they must have missed a few important words, as the ones they heard made almost no sense. "Again… Olympus… Storm… War… Silver… Lead… Encounter… Savior… Fight… Two… Fall… Unclear…"

Harry could tell Hermione also didn't understand it as she glanced at with curiously but also some frustration at not knowing whatever all this means.

"Owl… Me… Dove… Storm… Thalia… Not… Sure… Clarisse…" Annabeth stopped for another moment and the Dove part just left us more confused, she hadn't mention it the first time and who in Merlin's name was Clarisse?

"Discuss… Here… Again… Same… Time… Tomorrow… Night…" Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded while she gave a look that said to stay quiet.

They stayed there, deciding that they could just go back after they left but then, Harry realized something and turned to Hermione with a wild look in his eyes. "Hermione, you share a dorm with Annabeth. She could see you're gone."

Harry so desperately wanted to yell, but he kept his voice low and Hermione nodded, started to stand up and walk back to the castle and Harry started to follow her.

The two of us tried to be quiet and it worked for the most part, but then Harry stepped on a branch, hearing it crack. Hermione froze and as did Harry, hoped they would assume it was something else.

They stood still for a couple moments before they heard the footsteps fade away and they started to follow them back, getting a bit closer than they would like but they had to get back in their dorms.

Hermione and Harry reached the castle and Harry took off towards the Gryffindor boys dorm room, being quick and decently quiet. At least, that's what he thought, and it turns out he was right.

Harry was able to make it to the dorm room before Nico and Percy got back and he assumed that Hermione got back before Annabeth as well.

He settled into his bed and he managed to stay awake long enough to watch two shadowy figures come into the room. Harry decided that the figures were Nico and Percy, so he went to sleep.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth walked back to her dorm room with Rachel and she heard a quiet footstep and obviously, she was immediately on alert.

She started to walk faster and hoped Rachel would follow her lead. Annabeth nodded when she looked a bit behind her shoulder at Rachel who was indeed going faster than before.

Annabeth reached the room with Rachel and she went to get changed and hopefully get a good night's rest. That didn't happen.

She woke up early in the morning as she usually did and she got dressed for breakfast, putting on her Ravenclaw robes.

Annabeth noticed Rachel wasn't awake, so she went over to her bed and shook her awake which didn't work, so she gave up and started her walk to the Great Hall.

Annabeth took her seat and took a look at the other tables, noticing that only Will, Jason and Reyna were awake.

That didn't surprise her though, speciously that Percy and Nico weren't there. In fact, if they were there, she'd be thinking someone possessed them or something.

Annabeth chuckled to herself and continued to eat her food, went over her schedule for her classes and remembered the meeting in the Forbidden Forest to discuss the prophecy.

She was a bit irked by being in another prophecy and she could tell Percy was a bit more then irked.

Annabeth decided to worry about that later, going over her schedule again and she finished her breakfast.

She noticed that more of her fellow demigods had come into the Great Hall and started on breakfast.

Annabeth snorted when Thalia, Nico, Percy and Leo still weren't there. Rachel had come down and she was eating while doodling on her robes which Annabeth rolled her eyes at, but she didn't say anything.

Annabeth was enjoying her time at Hogwarts even though this could be another death prophecy. She could spend some time with Percy, and she got to study a new world, a world of magic.

She knew that Percy was extremely upset about the prophecy part, he was fed up with being in prophecy's so Annabeth supposed he wanted to have a decent time here, without too many death possibilities.

Annabeth quickly brushed it off when she noticed Nico entering the Great Hall. She watched the entrance after a bit, expecting to see Percy but when he didn't show up after three minutes, she gave up.

She guessed that Percy probably decided to sleep in. Annabeth rolled her eyes mentally at him, as if you could see her.

Annabeth decided to let him sleep in and see if he would show up rushing to a class later in the day. She chuckled lightly at the though and she continued to eat her food.

She finished up quickly and started to walk over to her first class, Charms, ten minutes early. Annabeth liked to get there early so she could watch everyone file in, specifically see the way Leo would rush in, a second before class started.

Now, Leo was incredibly annoying but while on the Argo II together, the Seven of them had all grown rather close so she has gotten used to his annoying little jokes.

Annabeth realized she had about five minutes before class started, so she picked up her pace to get there in around one minute and she took her seat, with no one else there.

It was a class with the Slytherins, so Thals and Piper would be there. She waited around three more minutes before she saw Piper, Rachel and some other people from Ravenclaw and Slytherin come in.

Annabeth counted silently in her head when it was ten seconds before class officially started even though the teacher was there and already started speaking.

And right when she was about to say one, Leo came running through the door, right on time and he took his seat with his signature elfish grin on his face.

Annabeth snorted at him and went back to focusing on the teacher and taking her notes as she knew that she would most likely have to help Leo, Percy and Thalia with the classes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She packed up the notes she took, and she walked out of class, at a normal pace, not like Leo who bolted out of his seat to probably prank some poor kids.

Annabeth glanced back at Rachel who was slightly behind her and found that she was doodling on her robes.

Annabeth chuckled quietly and she heard quick footsteps from down the hall, she made a silent guess that it was Thalia since Annabeth had only seen Piper in Charms.

The next moment, she spotted Thalia walking down the hall, not running but she was also going quickly.

She waved a bit at Thalia and Thalia waved right back in greeting. "Hey Annie. I missed class?"

Annabeth mentally scowled at Annie, usually she didn't let anyone call her that, but Thalia or Percy were exceptions. "You sure did. Guess you'll have to study. All. Night."

Thalia groaned loudly at what Annabeth had said and she attempted to use Percy's signature seal eyes. "Can't you just lend me your notes?"

Annabeth shook her head at her best friend. "Your seal eyes aren't very effective, Thals. No, you don't just get my notes for free, you have to study for the classes." She said stubbornly and crossed her arms.

Thalia huffed and turned around on her heel, most likely towards her next class as she already missed Charms.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started the walk to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After All The Classes~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Annabeth had finished all her classes for the day, so she decided to head to the library to study and make notes about the prophecy to try to figure it out.

Almost right after she settled down in a secluded area of the library, some of her fellow demigods entered and made a beeline towards her.

She spotted Percy, Reyna, Hazel and Will. Rachel had left to the Ravenclaw Common Room, so she wasn't in the library with the small group.

When Percy opened his mouth, Annabeth could tell he was about to yell her name, so she quickly started to glare at him.

Percy shut his mouth immediately and Annabeth smirked slightly, dropped the glare when the group came up to her. "Hey Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nickname and took a glance at the Reyna, Hazel and Will before turning back to her boyfriend. "Hello Seaweed Brain. How did you find me and why?"

Percy was about to speak but Reyna interrupted him, causing Percy to start pouting where he was standing. "Percy knew that you would be here and because we need to talk about the prophecy. Hazel said she had an idea about a part of it."

Annabeth took out a piece of paper and a quill and she raised an eyebrow at Hazel. "So? What's the idea, Hazel?"

Hazel looked kind of nervous and Annabeth noticed, but she didn't say anything. "For the War and War part. What if Frank is one of them?"

Annabeth nodded and quickly wrote that down on the piece of paper in Greek. "Yes, that's a good idea. What about the second one? Clarisse?"

Hazel shook her head and continued on. "I don't think so. It could be one of the other war gods or goddesses."

Annabeth's head started to go in overdrive with different possibilities of who the second person in the prophecy could be.

"Yes, that's good Hazel. Do you think it's an Athena kid? From Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter?"

Hazel shrugged and she spoke again. "I think from Camp Jupiter, because we already have more demigods in the prophecy from Camp Half-Blood."

After Hazel finished speaking, Reyna spoke up and Annabeth's eyes darted to focus on Reyna. "What if the demigod in the prophecy is a minor war god or goddess?"

Annabeth was able to tell where Reyna was going with this and she nodded. "Yes, that's a high possibility Reyna."

Annabeth wrote that down and looked up at the group. "Considering what Hazel and Reyna have said, I believe that Frank and Reyna are the two War's in the prophecy."

She looked to Percy who nodded, then at Will, who also nodded, and it seemed that he was able to guess the Frank part, most likely because he was a Hufflepuff with Hazel who figured it out. Reyna nodded again and it didn't seem like she considered herself for the prophecy, but now that Annabeth said it, it made sense to her.

Annabeth realized it was getting late, so she packed up her stuff. "Guys, it's getting late. We should probably head to our dorms to get ready for the meeting in the Forbidden Forest."

There were nods and Will and Hazel left off together and Reyna left. Percy walked up to Annabeth and planted a light kiss on her cheek before jogging off to follow Reyna.

She rolled her eyes as Percy jogged off to catch up with Reyna. Annabeth could practically hear his lopsided grin that he most certainly had on his face.

Annabeth started her walk to the Ravenclaw girl dormitory and once she reached it, she entered it and she saw Hermione, so she gave her a little wave in greeting.

She spotted Hermione waving back to Annabeth. Annabeth got changed for bed, even though she was aware that she wouldn't be falling asleep.

Annabeth got into bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like decades but in reality, was only around two hours.

It was time to try and figure out what the hell the Oracle wanted with them.

**Okay, so, that was the chapter! It was one of my longer ones, so hopefully you'll like it! Next chapter will be out on around the 23rd, but I can't guarantee. It might take a bit longer then that though. Sorry in advance if I'm late! Anyways, favorite if you liked it and follow to know when I update. Bye now!**


	15. Prophecy Meeting

**Soooo, I lied about the time I was going to update. Its here super early because I really wanted to write it. I realized I hadn't really done any demigod dreams, so here's one in this chapter! Now, onto the review.**

**The Dark Fallen Fairy: Huh, cool. But I lied, so this chapter wasn't published on the 23rd *Shrugs* I dId NoThInG wItH fRaNk! Hm, yes, I see you aren't. They could find him soon. They could not. Or he could just not be in the story at all and I lied! You'll never know until later chapters. Hm, I might. Not this chapter though. Bye NyZzA!**

**And that's it for this A/N, enjoy the chapter!**

**Reyna**

After the little 'meeting', in the library, Reyna headed back to the Gryffindor Girls Dorm and walked with Percy most of the way before they had to go different paths.

She snorted to herself when she remembered that she used to have a crush on the son of Poseidon.

Reyna reached the girls dorm and she got changed for bed. She was aware that she would have to get up in two or so hours, but that wouldn't stop her from getting just a bit of rest before the meeting Annabeth called.

She shut her eyes and she drifted into unconsciousness and she had the bliss of no demigod dreams.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Eleven Thirty A.M~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Reyna woke up and she had to suppress a groan and she moved to sit up with her eyes still shut. Groggily, she opened up her eyes and stood up.

She got changed into some of the normal clothes she packed and took out her gladius before exiting the dorm and heading towards the exit to Hogwarts.

Reyna got up later then she anticipated, so she wouldn't have enough time to stop at the Common Room if you wanted to get there a bit early to help out Annabeth with discussing more of the prophecy before she started speaking with everyone.

She reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest after a bit of walking. Reyna had around ten minutes before midnight as she hadn't been trying to move very quickly.

She noticed that there were footsteps following her as she left, so she didn't move quickly since she thought it could draw more suspicion. Reyna knew that heading out to the Forbidden Forest at midnight was already extremely suspicious, but she decided to try moving slower anyways.

When Reyna entered the forest, she noticed that the footsteps were gone, and she made a mental note to give herself a pat on the back if the footsteps didn't appear again.

Reyna reached the middle of the forest where she saw Will, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Nico and Percy. She noticed that Thalia was the only one not there right now.

Annabeth was talking with Rachel and Percy, Piper, Jason and Leo were talking, Nico, Will and Hazel were talking.

When Annabeth spotted Reyna, she moved over to talk with her, leaving Rachel and Percy to talk with each other. "Hey Reyna. You got here just in time."

Reyna nodded at that and she decided to ask about Thalia. "Where's Thalia? She would usually be here by now because of Piper."

"She couldn't make it. Artemis had some type of emergency and she had to go help out for the night."

Reyna nodded once again, as she did remember Thalia being a hunter of Lady Artemis. She watched as Annabeth went to talk briefly with Percy and Rachel again before moving to a spot in front of everyone else.

She listened carefully as Annabeth raised a hand and everyone quieted down, focusing on Annabeth or in Leo's case, half focusing on Annabeth and half making contraptions with random materials he found somewhere.

"Its time to discuss the prophecy. We believe we have figured out a little bit of what it means, so listen closely." Annabeth spoke with authority and order.

Reyna focused even more on Annabeth as she continued speaking. "West you found the queen. That line is referring to when there was quest to save Artemis from Atlas."

She noticed that Annabeth paused for a moment before saying the next part. "I was also kidnapped. We went to the goddess in chains, so the queen must be Artemis. Any other ideas?"

Reyna agreed that it did make sense and it seemed it made sense to everyone else as well and not just her. Annabeth continued on speaking.

"Now again you must find the king. I haven't been able to figure that one out. It could be a god, it could be a demigod, it could be a monster, or it could just be a mortal. I'm not sure. Does anyone have any idea of what it could mean?"

Reyna's first thought was Jupiter, the king of the gods, but Annabeth was right, prophecies were never this simple so maybe it wasn't. Or could be Jupiter. She didn't know, but she believed that Annabeth would have mentioned Jupiter if she thought it was a good idea, so she thought that Annabeth already ruled it out as a possibility.

She focused back on Annabeth as she continued on speaking. "A Hero of Olympus shall take the lead. Maybe it could be one of The Seven. Since the Seven are considered heroes of Olympus. Does anyone have an idea of who could be the one who 'shall take the lead'?"

Reyna saw Hazel nodded and raising her head a bit. She personally thought it would be Percy or Jason. Jason, because he is the most experienced out of everyone here, even including herself. Percy, because it seemed that he was always dragged into the middle of prophecies.

She watched as Annabeth turned to Hazel and gestured for her to speak up what she was thinking. "Maybe it could be Jason?"

Reyna nodded and it seemed that Hazel had been thinking what she was thinking. But then Hazel continued you on and she didn't expect her to say what she said.

"Or maybe Reyna too?"

Reyna blinked in surprise at that as she never considered herself as an option to be the leader for this prophecy.

But now that Hazel had said it, it could be a possibility. She was a Praetor at Camp Jupiter, so she did have leading experience.

Annabeth nodded at what Hazel had said and started to speak once again. "Yes, those are good ideas Hazel. It could very well be one of you, Reyna and Jason."

After Annabeth spoke, then Will decided to speak up. "Or maybe both of them? They were both the leaders at Camp Jupiter, and they did it together before, so why not lead together now?"

It looked like Annabeth thought about that for a bit before shaking her head slightly. "I don't think it is. It said, 'A Hero of Olympus shall take the lead'. That's one. Not multiple. But that was a good thought Will."

Will nodded after a couple moments and stayed silent, allowing Annabeth to move onto the next line.

"The Dove, Owl, Storm, Lightning, War and War, must follow heed. I believe the Dove is Piper, I'm the Owl, the Storm and Lightning are probably Thalia and Jason."

Everyone nodded but Reyna saw that Percy raised an eyebrow when she didn't mention the War and War part.

Percy then asked about it. "What about the War and War?"

Annabeth looked to Percy and nodded. "I was getting to that Seaweed Brain. So, about the War and War part. There are several possibilities. It could be Ares kids, Mars kids, Athena kids or just children of minor war gods and goddesses. I believe that Reyna could be one of the War's. And the next is Frank, Clarisse or maybe Malcolm from the Athena cabin."

Everyone nodded and Annabeth turned back to Percy and they seemed to have a conversation by just looking at each other. Annabeth turned back to everyone else and continued to talk.

"We will discuss that part of the prophecy later. The next line now. The Silver Duo will lead you along. I wasn't able to figure any of that out. Does anyone have any ideas on what that could mean?"

Reyna assumed that nobody had a clue since everyone stayed silent and Annabeth seemed to think that too since she continued on with the next line. "You will encounter a friend that was long gone. Anyone?"

She had no idea what that could been besides maybe a friend that had gone missing? But she didn't know of many people that she or they would know that went missing. Reyna wasn't sure at all what that line meant, but it was a prophecy and prophecies never make sense at first.

Reyna took a look at everyone's faces but it didn't seem like they knew either. She looked back over at Annabeth who had a look of slight disappointment on her face, but she quickly got rid of it as she continued speaking.

"Alright, that's another thing to try to figure out. Next line. The Savior of Olympus will fight the foe. I believe that it will be Percy fighting the one who is the threat in this prophecy. Any other ideas or changed to make to my theory?"

This time, Reyna had an idea and spoke up. "The Savior of Olympus could be you, Annabeth. You were also the one to help defeat the army of Manhattan."

She glanced over at everyone else and there were a couple nods from Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel.

Reyna went back to looking over at Annabeth who shook her head. "No, I don't think it would be me. Percy was the given the title of Savior of Olympus, so I believe it's him who will fight the enemy."

She just nodded slightly in response and went back to focusing on Annabeth once she started to speak again, though Reyna noticed she hesitated just a bit before saying it. "Two must fall in battle wherever they go. So, I'm assuming that two of the people in the prophecy will be killed, even if they run away from the fight. Any other ideas?"

Reyna noted a slight bit of desperate hope when she asked if anyone else had any ideas, like the line didn't mean some of us would have to die.

When everyone just shook their heads, she nodded after a couple moments and told us that was all. "That's it. Feel free to ask for another meeting here if you have any other ideas of what prophecy could mean."

After that, Annabeth walked out of the forest and Rachel and Leo followed after her. Percy jogged after her too.

Reyna turned around to leave as well when everyone else started to leave after Annabeth.

She heard the footsteps again and she decided that she wasn't imagining it. Reyna didn't think it was another one of her fellow demigods, as she was one of the last people who left the area.

Reyna made a mental note to tell everyone else about this and that someone was listening in on them as they talked.

It could be a spy of the threat for the prophecy, trying to figure out what they were planning to do. She would attack the thing or person following her right then, but she decided that she would tell everyone else first before acting.

Reyna reached the castle and she quickened her pace to the dorms as she was beginning to get tired, so she wanted to get there soon.

She was still able to hear the footsteps, but she continued to ignore them. Reyna reached the dorms and she entered, got changed for bed and shut her eyes.

Reyna drifted off to sleep, thinking about the prophecy and mainly, about who would die in the fight. Though, unlike when she was able to catch around two hours, she had a demigod dream.

She was standing in front of Hogwarts and there were monsters everywhere. The ground had a large amount of blood on it and she was drenched in it as well.

There was Saturn, the Minotaur, hell hounds, hydras, dracanae, Krios and Atlas.

Piper was being cornered by what looked like hundreds of hell hounds and she was failing to fight them off. She was bleeding all over and she looked exhausted. The hell hounds knocked away her knife and started to claw at her.

Reyna watched as Piper fell to the ground, her knife mere inches away from her hand. She struggled to reach it as she slowly bled out from the wounds the hell hounds gave her.

The next one was Jason. He was fighting hydras and Krios. Jason cut off one hydras head and even though Reyna knew that Jason would know not to do that, she still couldn't help but think it was real and watch it all in horror.

The hydra grew to more heads and bit at Jason's sword hand. He dropped his sword in shock to response at the hydras biting him.

Another hydra came up behind him and knocked him down to the ground. Jason reached out to grab his sword but the hydra bit down at his arm and knocked away the sword with another head.

Krios walked in front of Jason who was barely struggling to get free from the hydra's grip. Reyna cried out when Krios brought a sword down on Jason and killed him swiftly.

The next scene that played in front of Reyna was Hazel and Frank, struggling to fight large amounts of hell hounds and dracanae.

Hazel was fighting to stand up and Frank was switching between animals using her shape-shifting powers, but she could tell that he was exhausted and barely hanging on.

Frank was knocked to ground by a hydra's head, and he didn't move back up, but it wasn't dead yet.

Reyna watched as Hazel rushed to Frank and the hell hounds pounced at Hazel, knocking her to ground and away from Frank.

A dracaena picked up Hazel's weapon as she had dropped it when she fell, she bent down and stabbed Frank in the heart with it.

Reyna watched it all with horror in her eyes as the dracaena moved to Hazel, also stabbed her in the heart with her own weapon.

The scene moved to Thalia and Nico fighting the Minotaur. Thalia was shooting at the Minotaur and Nico was stumbling as he raised the dead, but they immediately went back into the earth once summoned.

The Minotaur charged at Thalia and she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way, so she was impaled by one of its horns. She fell to the ground and stopped breathing from blood loss.

Nico had a loose grip on his sword when he charged at the Minotaur and was quickly knocked away, being tossed to the ground like a rag doll.

His sword clattered away as the Minotaur stomped towards Nico and left him there to die of blood loss as well after a while.

The scene then changed to Will. Will was fighting a lot of hell hounds and he ran out of arrows, so he was left weaponless as the hell hounds pounced at him.

One hell hound scratched him in the chest. The wound was deep and rather large. Will yelped in pain as other hell hounds clawed at his arms and legs.

He soon stopped breathing, left weaponless on the ground and bloody. The scene finally changed Percy and Annabeth.

They were fighting back to back. Annabeth was against Atlas and Percy was fighting Saturn, barely able to dodge his scythe attacks.

Reyna saw Annabeth not able to block a hit from Atlas's spear with her dagger and shouted in pain as her leg was cut deeply and she stumbled as she was barely able to stand.

Percy glanced to try to look at Annabeth when she shouted, leaving him distracted and Saturn was able to get a hit on Percy.

Saturn stabbed at Percy, hitting him in the chest with his scythe. He stood there, frozen. Riptide fell out of his hands as she then fell to his knees. Reyna noticed how pale he was and tired.

Percy was barely breathing, and he fell to the side onto the ground, dead. Annabeth was shaking as she struggled to stand up all the way.

Saturn took his scythe from Percy's chest and struck Annabeth in the back. Reyna heard her scream in shock and pain, and she fell to the ground face first. Dead.

Reyna dully noted that Rachel wasn't included but it was at the back of her head. Her eyes pricked with tears from watching the horrid scenes in front of her and she realized she had screaming when Annabeth was struck down.

She shot up in her bed, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her neck. Reyna frantically looked around and sighed in relief when she saw that it was just a demigod nightmare.

Reyna fell back on her bed, still breathing heavily though she didn't shut her eyes. It was still dark though she didn't go back to sleep, instead deciding to stare at the ceiling until morning.

**Okay, that was it! Hope you enjoyed it! I wasn't sure if I was going to do Reyna's dream, but I did, so hope you enjoyed that. Sorry this chapter was only in her Point of View, but I had fun writing so hopefully you liked reading it! Anyways, favorite if you liked it and follow to know when I update! Until next time!**


	16. Finally An Update

**So, hi, I'm finally updating this! I've been having some writers block with this, so, sorry about the really slow updates with this story. I've been trying to make these chapters at the very least, one thousand words, so the chapters aren't too short whenever I finally update.**

**Jason**

Jason woke up the morning of when they discussed the prophecy. He got dressed in his robes and headed out to the Great Hall.

Will was already gone from the dorms. He was thinking about the prophecy as he walked, and he didn't like the idea of him being the leader very much.

He already had to deal with his fair share of prophecies and leadership. Jason knew that Percy wanted to be in the prophecy even less then Jason did, so him being the leader would probably make it easier on him and Annabeth who have had it even worse than Jason.

Jason reached the Great Hall and he went to sit down between Hazel and Will. Hazel offered him a small smile and Will gave a big bright smile before he continued on eating.

They didn't really talk while eating as they were all occupied with thinking about the prophecy. It was obviously distressing as they had just gotten done with a huge one.

Jason was also pretty occupied with thinking about the prophecy. He didn't want to be at the center of it, but if it made Percy and Annabeth feel better with not being at the center, then he would be fine to take on the role of leader.

He finished up eating and rushed off to his Potions class. Jason knew that Professor Snape was pretty strict even though he didn't have that hate of Hufflepuff like he did with Gryffindor.

Jason reached the Potions class on time but the entire time, his thoughts were filled with the prophecy, so he wasn't able to focus on the class.

It was one of the only times he got in trouble with teachers at school. He had the class with the Slytherins, so seeing Piper there helped with his nerves about the final line.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Potions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He finished up the class with only a small number of notes, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it, being more focused on the most likely death of two of his friends.

Jason noted that it was Friday so tomorrow he would have the weekend off to either discuss the prophecy, or just hang out with everyone else.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After All The Other Classes Because I'm Very Lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After all his other classes, Jason decided to head to the Forbidden Forest to train with his sword. He still needed to get in some training, even if he was on a quest and learning magic.

He reached the forest and pulled out his coin that turned his sword, starting to stab at the air. Jason froze when he heard a branch snap.

Jason was on high alert and was ready to attack if a monster popper out. He narrowed his eyes when he heard rustling on his right side.

He noticed that the rustling was moving farther away. It was running. Jason raced after the thing or person that was watching him.

Since the person or thing that was watching him had a pretty good head start, it would be harder to catch up, but hopefully Jason would be able to.

Jason was getting closer to the thing/person that was spying on him, and he could even make out a human looking figure running deeper into the forest.

He decided to try cutting the figure off, so Jason did a quick scan of his surroundings and started to run over where he believed the figure would head up.

Just when Jason reached the path, he thought the figure would take, something or someone ran into him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

He groaned a bit before jumping up and gripping his sword tightly. The figure had stood up as well, and Jason saw the messy raven black hair, glasses, emerald green eyes and lightning scar of Harry Potter in front of him.

**Harry**

Harry had just finished all his classes when he saw Jason Grace, one of the American exchange students exiting Hogwarts. So, he decided to follow him.

Usually Harry would get Ron and Hermione, but Jason already had a head start and he was moving quickly, so he wouldn't have enough time to get them and follow him, even though Harry already had an idea of where he was going.

He followed Jason out of Hogwarts, and since Jason didn't look back at him, Harry assumed that he was being quiet enough to not be noticed.

They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Harry guessed that this is where he would be going to. He followed Jason further into the forest, until they came to a clearing, like last time Hermione and Harry spied on the Americans.

Harry stayed hidden behind the trees surrounding the clearing, and he watched as Jason flipped a gold coin and turned into a sword. He had seen the sword before when Jason was fighting with Percy, but he had never seen it as a coin.

Deciding that it must be enchanted, Harry didn't dwell on it and just watched as Jason stabbed the air with skill, like he's been using that sword for years.

After a couple minutes, Harry accidentally stepped on a twig and he froze. He noticed that Jason stopped stabbing the air as well and he became tense. Harry took off, sprinting in a random direction and hopefully he wouldn't be noticed, or he could outrun Jason with his head start.

Only after a little bit, Harry heard Jason running after him. He picked up his pace, not wanting to get caught. Harry noticed that he was running deeper into the forest, which could be a good thing since in the open, Jason would be able to tell it was Harry.

Harry started to get tired after a little bit, since he was running as fast as he could the whole time. He really hoped that Jason would give up on trying to catch him.

After a little bit longer, Harry ran into something or someone and fell to the ground. He jumped up immediately and then looked down, seeing Jason.

He was about to start running when Jason jumped up too and stared at him. Harry stayed there, frozen, not knowing what would happen now that he was caught.

**So yeah, that's it! Sorry this was a shorter one, the next will be longer, promise! I can't promise that the next chapter will be out sooner then this one though. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, favorite if you liked it, follow to know when I update and review to tell me what you think! Bye now!**


End file.
